


Off To Louisville

by Restless_Writer



Series: The Carraways- After Gatsby [2]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: Sequel 5 years after my story New Beginnings and Endings. Jordan, Nick, and Katherine go on a trip to visit Jordan's hometown of Louisville where everyone meets Jordan's family as Jordan prepares to see her mother who she hasn't seen since shed left home. Story focuses on Jordan and her past, a what if on how she became who she is and a possible look into her childhood. Have been working on this story for a year or so and decided to post.





	1. Chapter 1

After what felt like hours of loading up Jordans Hispano T-49, with Katherine gleefully sitting behind Jordan as she and Nick situated themselves did Nick prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Nick put the key into ignition and began what he knew would be the longest trip of his life so far. Though he'd come all the way from Minnesota to New York once, the thought of driving from the busy city streets of Long Island to the subtle country roads of Louisville and meeting every member of his wife's family, with his five year old daughter at his side he'd known from the moment they planned it that this trip would be nothing easy. Never the less, with the late morning sun shining brightly in their faces telling him their already running late they started off on their journey to the Baker residence of Louisville, Kentucky. 

 Driving out of Long Island Nick could feel Jordan's hand trembling in his, her foot tapping against the floor mat of the car. Glimpsing over at her for only a second he could tell she was full of nerves, her ruby red lips pursed and her eyes wider then usual.

"Jordan Im sure everything will be fine, just fine. They must be eager to see you." 

"I haven't spoken to them in nearly 9 years Nick. Had Aunt Sigourney not told them of the wedding I'm sure they'd of found out not  long ago." 

"Got to love that woman" Nick remarked. Though he kept his eyes on the road ahead he could feel Jordan glaring at him from beside. 

"Oh truly Nick. Someone had too tell them, better then them finding out through the papers. Though I can promise you they despise me more then they already had. I'm sure I'm the talk of the town by now." 

 "If that's so..." He questioned as they came to a stop sign. "Why go all the way their then?" 

He looked over at her, eagerly awaiting an answer. Nick knew the fight between her and her family left a burden on her heart though she would never speak of it. He still had to wonder though, after all this time why she chose now to seek them out.

"Nick" she explained, "Aunt Sigourney called to tell me my mother is home in Louisville and that she wants to see me. Everyone thought shed died not long after daddy had. Katherine will finally have two grandmothers. I have so much to tell her. We just had too."

 Fixing his hands on the steering wheel he nodded as he drove off through the crisp morning air to Louisville.

\------------------------------------------------------

 Two and a half days had never seemed so long to Nick, however the seemingly never ending drive went smooth and they were glad to say they finally arrived in town. 

 "Were here. So much has changed..." Jordan whispered; careful not to wake Katherine who was sound asleep in the backseat. 

Driving through the city they passed old markets, grand union station, and a few small shops Jordan remembered greatly from childhood. As they drove passed she told Nick a short story of each one, mentioning a few of the people they saw on their way through. The closer they got into her side of town Unknowingly did Jordan grip tight onto Nicks hand as they rested in the center. 

"I never thought of being back here" She mumbled, her voice shaky & low. She had been to Louisville plenty of times since her leave, but never where her family would know of it- besides when she ran off with her fathers will. Coming home left her worried of how her family might react after 9 years of pretending they weren't in existence.

He squeezed her hand tight in comfort as they drove through the city towards the rural parts of town. Buildings and street cars were traded in for farms and colonial homes along the one way streets not long after they'd arrived.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open and she put her head up to look out of the window, the bright and hot sun shining down on her dark brown hair. Seeing nothing but white barn fences and grass out lining the gravel road she asked what Nick thought to be her favorite question of the weekend.

"Are we their yet?" 

Jordan gave a thin smile as she laughed, looking behind at her daughter. "Almost baby, just a little longer and- their- that's the house" 

Looking over to the left a large cream colored Victorian gothic style mansion came into view. Jordans eyes looked over to the porch that surrounded the whole house while they turned into the dirt driveway to park, passing the Big white oaktrees that were spread over the acres of land.

Hearing the car shut off, Sitting in her daddies driveway for the first time in she didn't know how long Jordan took a deep breath & let go of Nicks hand to open up her car door.

"Were here darling" She said as she began opening up the trunk to grab the suitcases inside.

Katherine quickly jumped out of the car. "Finally!" She grunted, slamming her door shut and wiping her tired eyes.

 "If that ride were any longer she would never step foot in That car again." Nick muttered, standing beside Jordan.

She handed him the last of the bags with a smirk. "Now Nick, Don't tell me you don't feel the Same" 

 Nick raised both eyebrows in agreement as he shut the trunk, turning to look at where they'd be staying the next few days. The house was tall, several balconies placed above.

Jordan looked up at her old childhood home as well. The scent of old country roads took her back to her younger years when this was the only place she thought she would ever know as home, & she suddenly hoped for it to feel like home once again.

"Hello Jordan" A man's voice spoke from behind.

Startled she quickly turned to see her brother, a man with light brown hair and slightly tan skin wearing a white dress shirt, a blue slipover and red tie. No sense of a smile on his face he kept his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her.

"James" She said curtly, the bitterness in her voice coincided with his own.

Nick, noticing her discomfort stared between the two as he thought to figure out who exactly this 'James' man was before Jordan turned to look at him.

"Nick, this is my brother, Jameson Baker. James, this is"

"Mr. Carraway you must be" he interrupted. He held his hand out to him slowly & firmly,  hostility creeping into his voice "I'd heard about you from our Aunt Sigourney. You might know her-"

"Oh dont play a fool. You know he knows her" She snarled. It had only been a minute yet she already regretted not staying at a hotel.

James looked over at her with amusement before eyeing Nick once more. "Can't be to sure. He doesn't know the rest of this family why would I assume"

"Enough James." She quickly yet quietly demanded, not wanting to cause a scene so early on. "We just arrived and were rather tired. Now, would you please-"

"And you must be Katherine" He interrupted once more. The first time he'd genuinely smiled since they arrived was when he looked down at the little girl who hid beside her mother. "My aunts told me quite alot about you. So good your mother finally-"

"James!" Jordan insisted.

Katherine looked up at her mother then confusedly at James not knowing who the man was or why he'd made her so angry. "Momma, who is he?"

Sighing Jordan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, remembering how she wanted to push introducing her to any of these people shed had to call family away till the very last minute. "Katherine, this is your uncle, my brother, Jameson Baker."

"I have an uncle?"

"You have two, and an aunt as well." James remarked.

Jordan lowered her eyes at him while Katherine continued to stare at the man. 

"Why don't I know them?" She asked suspiciously.

James laughed as Jordan closed her eyes, lowering her head in Embarrassment. She could already tell he was going to make this week as difficult as he could for her.

Katherine titled her head waiting for a response.

Not Wanting to upset Jordan so early his laughing stopped as he looked down at Katherine. "I suppose you'll have to ask your mother that question. Now, I'm aware you've all had a long trip, why don't we head inside and get settled in." 

Jordan quickly looked up at him, her jaw falling from surprise expecting him to blame her for all the families separations in front of her child. Her eyes shined with thankfulness as she hauled her bags in beside him. 

Once inside she could barely tell the house from what it had been before she'd left. The dark wooden paneling and ivory painted walls, along with the wooden stairwell that curved around the whole entrance way were only things left from her memory. The spanish revival rugs, and the small chandelier that hung high above them were nothing her father would've put in the house. "You redecorated" 

"I changed a few things here and their. The place needed something Jordan" He defended, not wanting to hear how their father would've wanted it to be and how it should've been left. 

"I never said it didn't" she retorted. 

 He had them set their bags in the entrance way & continued. "Now i know you all must be tired so i thought I'd give you a tour of the house then show you to where you'll be staying. Meredith and Tim won't be back until much later tonight. Tim is working late hours at the station while Merediths getting ready for some ball a possible suiter of hers is hosting." 

She picked up her luggage and moved past him. "No need for a tour, I'll show them whatever they'd like to see" 

She began walking up the staircase, the three of them following as James rushed to catch up to her. "Oh, but as a guest I must show you all around" James suggested, & in Reaching the second floor of the house  did Jordan drop the bags from her hand and look back at him as he got to the top of the staircase. "Let me remind you our father gave this house to all of us. And until one of you have the money to take care of it yourself it will stay our house. However, since you three are the ones that actually live here I suppose we'll be taking the spare room?"

She pointed down the hall to the room that used to be her mothers before shed vanished.

 James mouth twisted, clenching his jaw he huffed out the words "Right as always my dear sister." 

She ignored his comment while slipping her fingerless white gloves off her hands. Putting them in her bag she began walking down to the end of the hall, her small black heels clicking against the dark wooden floor. In a melodious tone she called out to her husband & daughter "Come on you two! Let's get settled in"

Not wanting to anger her further Katherine and Nick followed quickly behind.

Walking into the room and setting the bags down Did Nick realize how truly small the room was, with only one full size bed placed I the center, the headboard being a silk golden color while the blankets were white. A small grey colored lounge chair was placed in the corner of room by the three piece window. The dark wooden closet was crammed beside the right of the bed while a small wooden size table was placed next to the other. Two lamps hung on the wall on each side as well, as well as another small chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

Jordan walked out of the room to grab her last piece of luggage when she found James still standing along the banister In the hallway.

"Dinner will be at seven, though the others won't be joining us until later tonight." 

"As for Marlene and the boys?" She asked, curious to see why his wife wasn't their.

"Out shopping for new suits for church. Every Saturday they get new suits, they'll be back in time for dinner. Its nice, seeing a woman spoil her children around here for once"

The smug smile Jordan wore quickly vanished. Now staring at him with sad eyes, her mouth slightly open she looked at her brother for awhile after that Thinking of their own mother. 

Silently she forced her eyes away from him long enough to pick up her luggage and walk quickly back into their room.

Closing the door behind her she sighed "Alright my darling..."

She bent down beside her daughter, her piano like finger pointing to the bed. "Would you like to sleep in the bed with us? Would you rather one of us sleep in the lounge chair? What would you like?" 

 "Absolutely not." Nick interrupted.

Jordans wide, deep grey eyes looked over at him for a decent excuse as to why.

Nick looked over at the lounge chair then back at his wife and daughter. "Jordan neither of us would be able to fit on that tiny chair, & this bed is barely large enough for the both of us. She will be fine." 

"Nonsense Nick don't worry about that, ill be the one to sleep their. She can share the bed with you. If Theirs no room for all three of us to sleep comfortably then I don't mind-"

"I will not let you squeeze yourself into that tiny chair while our five year old daughter gets half of a bed to herself-"

Katherine ignored her parents as they bickered and, with her small hands and great determination grabbed what little of her luggage she could carry to the side of the room with the lounge chair. Grabbing her pillow from the suitcase she set it as well as her favorite white blanket on the chair herself. "Its okay daddy. I want to sleep here"  

Both Nick and Jordan went silent as they turned to Katherine, watching as she began setting up her bed. 

"Well darling are you sure? Its awfully small. Certainly not like your own at home" Jordan suggested. The idea of her brother making the family of three stay in the smallest room of the 6 bedroom house ran her nerves to the core, nevermind her last conversation with James and the thought of her mother urging her to spoil her daughter the most she could.

Katherine shook her head, turning to her mother once she set her favorite white Steif teddy bear beside her pillow. "I like it"

Jordan smiled at the little girl, gently pushing a few of her loose curls back as she awed at the amazement that was her daughter. No matter the backlash the world tended to throw at them they could never say she and  Nick weren't damn good parents, the living proof was all she needed. 

As Nick continued to unpack Both Jordan and Katherine smiled up at him before laying down on their new beds to rest after all the hours spent on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening sun creeping through their windows Jordan opened her eyes to Look at the wooden clock that hid behind the lounge chair. 

"Nick" she whispered, gently nudging him to wake up.

Opening his eyes he saw her resting her head against her hand, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

He smiled back, forever thankful to wake up to her as he had felt every morning since the day he chose to stay. It had already been 5 years with this woman yet her beauty never ceased to surprise him anytime he looked at that frighteningly gorgeous face.

Eager to get up she shoved the blanket away, whispering to him "We should be getting ready. Wed slept nearly four hours now"

Pulling the covers over them again he groaned before eyeing her once more. "I don't suppose we could sleep any longer? It took us two days to get here I'm certain one more dinner alone won't hurt."

Jordan laughed, shoving the covers off them once again as she sat up I their bed "Nick we cannot avoid them forever. You'll have plenty of-"

"Good morning!" Katherine shouted, jumping onto the bed between them only to lay at her mothers side.

Smiling excitedly she looked down at her daughter, waving a few loose hairs away from her eyes. "Hello my darling" 

She looked up at Nick, a more Serious tone to remind him once more to keep moving. "See, even your daughters awake"

Nick, still exhausted from the trip pulled Katherine into his arms, tackling her playfully. "Is she? Well we'll see about that!"

Hearing Katherine giggle loudly as the two fought Jordan shook her head, lifting herself from the bed to grab her evening gown. "Oh you two. Come on, only 45 minutes till dinner."

As she walked into the bathroom to change Nick looked over at Katherine & whispered "Wanna tell your mother to skip it?"

Katherine giggled with a quick shake of her head & Nick sighed, knowing Jordan was right & that he had no choice but to follow "Alright, your mother wins. Time to get ready"

Katherine hopped off of the bed and ran over to her suitcase to grab her evening clothes as Jordan stepped into the room wearing a long chocolate colored evening gown decorated with beads and sequins.

Walking over to the vanity she sat down and began running the brush though her forever short and dark brown hair as Nick stood behind her, admiring the woman in the mirror,  his hands just gently brushing against her shoulders.

 

Knowing Katherine was no longer in the room Jordan set her brush down, whispering quietly "So.. What do you think of them?"

He sighed, assuming she would ask sooner or later. Though he knew she wouldn't care what he said about them, knowing they were still her family he wanted to be careful with his words. "Well, I've only met your brother and though he's not so fond of me.. I suppose as long as he's good to you and Katherine I can bare it"

A slight frown went across her face fearing that was how he would respond, that she had made a terrible mistake to begin with. "I'm sorry Nick. I should have known to do that another time. I knew we'd have been better off staying at a hotel I-"

"Hey," Nick spoke gently as he went to her side, grasping her jaw to look up at him. "Was this or was this trip not made to patch things up with your mother?"

She scoffed "With my mother yes, the rest of my family however-"

Though she laughed his eyes remained as serious as ever "Are just as important. Katherine and I would have had to meet them sooner or later. Avoiding them any longer would have only made it worse"

She could feel herself relaxing under his gentle touch. Turning back to her vanity she exhaled, disappointment curling at the ends of her mouth. "Oh I suppose. Were just so awful to each other and-"

He grasped her jaw once more then lifted her hand up to point out the grande diamond ring resting on her finger. "Remember that?"

"Our wedding rings?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, his thumb running against the diamonds. "What was it I said to you that day?"

He looked up into her deep grey eyes awaiting an answer.

She focused on the ring that sparkled against the dim lamplight of their room before looking up at him, only for her eyes to drift down to her wedding ring once more.

"You had said... For better or worse- I understand what you're getting at Nick though that doesn't mean you should have to deal with it all. You agreed to marrying me, not the whole Baker family and all of our hardships-"

"That's exactly what that means. Not to remind you I had also said you are not the only one protecting you anymore"

He bent down to meet her eyes with his and they softened, their lips centimeters away from one another when he whispered "I'll be their no matter the hardships"

Stealing a small kiss, he stood just as Katherine burst through the door.

"All ready!" She shouted, twirling around in her satin chiffon dress, the white top crocheted while the turquoise skirt flowed around her knees. 

She ran into her mothers arms before jumping onto her mothers lap.

Wrapping her arms around her she smiled  "Their you are my darling! You look absolutely gorgeous. Now- if only your father would hurry up"

As she eyed her husband Katherine quickly jumped off of her mothers chair in a desperate attempt to push Nick toward his suitcase. "Hurry!"

Not moving an inch He stared down at her with one eyebrow raised, smirking all the while. Truly he was in no rush to meet the family once more that day, but he simply couldn't keep the only two people in this house that mattered to him waiting any longer. "Alright, Alright. You two head down Ill be their in a moment"

Katherine, eager for new adventure wasted no time rushing out of the door. Jordan soon followed, stopping only a second to turn to Nick.

"Only a moment?" Her eyes warned him, her mouth lifting into a smile while her hand played with the buttons on his shirt.

Running his hand through her hair he spoke. "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss having dinner with your family for anything."

A half smile cracked across her face as she shook her head. "I'll let you finish up, don't wait to long to join us"

His lips gently graced her forehead before he gazed into her eyes. "But of course, I won't take long, truly"

Nodding she soon left their room to find Katherine Only to see her at the bottom of the staircase.

Jordan stopped and watched as she stood utterly still, Katherines eyes wide as they stared on further down the hall.

Concerned, Jordan grasped her shoulders to bend down beside her. "What's wrong my darling?"

With no response Jordan followed Katherines eyes in to the sitting room where two young boys, ages 8 and 12 were seen running about.

"Who are they?" Katherine whispered into her mothers ear, like her father she had a habit of being shy.

Knowing this Jordan explained in an attempt to comfort her. "Your cousins" she whispered. "You hadn't met them yet because they weren't here earlier but you can certainly meet them now. Does that sound alright?"

Hesitant she stood a moment to watch them before ultimately nodding in agreement.

Grabbing Jordans hand she let her mother lead her from the entrance way into the grey sitting room where the two boys were found running around the cream colored lounge couch.

In the room, Ivory curtains covering the window that stretched from one side of the room to the other swayed slightly in the summer breeze. A white piano stuck out in the corner beside a dark brown china cupboard that was set across from the grey stone fire place.

The two boys stopped and stared at the both of them as they walked in. George, the oldest, ultimately walked up to Jordan and routinely wrapped his arms around her, Henry following timidly behind.

"Hello Aunt Jordan" George said, letting go to look directly at her and shake her hand. 

Shocked they even knew of who she was & how polite they had come to be considering their age & their father she looked down at the both of them with surprise. "Hello George, Henry. You know who I am?"

The boys nodded when James slowly appeared from behind them, his hands at his sides, that same smug smile placed perfectly on his mouth. "Yes, we try not to let our family be forgotten, bad ties and all"

Her eyes darting up to James, Jordan's mouth twisted into a half humored half infuriated smirk.

He turned to the boys. "Get washed up, dinner should be ready in just a moment. Jordan, if you'd like to show Katherine the dining room you're more then welcome."

Jordan held tight to Katherines hand as she shrugged off his words, moving quickly past him She lead her through the second entrance way belonging to the dining room, where a long walnut table seating at least eight was placed in the center of the room, illuminated by 5 opal shades that were supported by a brass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Jordan sat at one of the middle chairs as Katherine sat beside her. The boys were soon after heard tumbling down the steps into the room, choosing to sit across from them.

James entered seating himself at the head of the table. Nick and Marlene finally joined them, Nick seating himself beside Jordan as Marlene placed their dinner at the center of the table before taking the seat across from her husband.

Jordan stared at the casserole dish full of ham and potatoes, the large side of buttered corn and green beans in front of her. Memories of home cooked meals, prayer with her father before dinner and her younger days spent with her family ran through her mind. Shaking her head, ridding herself of the age old memories she prepared a meal for Katherine as plates were passed around amongst the 7 of them.

 

Dinner passed silently between all besides George and Henry. James and Nick shared harsh glances throughout, Marlene sat  hopelessly nervous on the other end and Jordan fixated herself on the slightly less then pleasant wine in front of her. Katherine kept to herself, listening as the boys went on & on with one another.

After sitting so long in silence James cleared his throat. "So, how are things in the big city Jordan? Aunt Sigourney tells me ever since that 'golf career' of yours took off its never been better"

A faint smile swept across her face. She nodded as she set her glass down. "It has. I must say, for many reasons moving to New York had been one of the best decisions I'd ever made. That 'little golf career' of mine truly put me where I needed to be." 

She waited for a response from him, eager to shove the idea that they were absolutely wrong about her down his throat, eyes so fired up it could burn a whole right into the place his heart could have been as Memories of her first tournament in the Summer of 1914 ran through her mind viciously.

_The night of June 17th, 1914 Both of her brothers had found out their sister, 13 year old Jordan Baker was to play in a small tournament the next morning. Per the demand of their mother as well as their own anger, &, perhaps envy, the two boys ran off with her brand new golf clubs into the back field to destroy them. Fortunately, after Running quickly through the tall grass acres as the sky turned to violet and the air cooled she had Managed to catch up with them. However the two boys worked together to well, & Tim had managed to get ahold of her before she could pry the wooden clubs away from James's rough, vicious hands. She never forgot Tims voice, grainy and vindictive as it hissed in her ear. _

_He grabbed her, holding her arms tightly behind her as he forced her to watch the wooden handle snap into two over James's knee cap_ " _Its not as if you'll ever really need them"_

_Immediately Tim pushed her off of him, and the two dashed back up to the house before a fight could start between them. She remembered falling over the broken pieces after fighting to get out of his grip. Shed stared up at them in hopelessness, thousands of tears dripping down her pale white face._

_"No girl has any business playing sport!" James yelled. " Were not allowing a sister of ours in that tournament"_

_She remembered, catching up to them once again how they proudly stomped back into the house. How painful it was to trudge inside behind them, only to be punished for ruining the white & green dress that was now splattered with mud stains. How happy her mother was for her two sons who, she constaly reminded her, were _ _'only looking out for their sister Jordan.  You oughtta be thankful they're trying to get you away from this nonsense'_

_However That night as everyone fell asleep she snuck into her fathers study, taking his best clubs to play the next day. She couldn't help the radiant smile that stretched across her face seeing her surprised and infuriated mother across the field. The strength of her hand striking her across her cheek once they'd come home never left her either, nor did the memory of  her fathers smile when she fearfully returned his clubs to him that night._

The memory faded and she found comfort in knowing that though Her father didn't show it in front of their mother- when it was the two of them alone he never seemed prouder.

 

"And you Mr.Carraway, how'd a New York banker like you sweep my sister off her feet?"

Soon she realized the table had turned their attention to Nick.

"He's from Minnesota" Jordan perked up, wanting to refrain from mentioning anything of Gatsby, Daisy or any other truth from their past they so desperately wanted to hide. 

"Ah, a midwest boy. I'd never heard of your family. They must-"

"May we be excused?" George & Henry, bored with the conversation, begged. 

Much to Jordans thankfulness Marlene smiled "Of course, actually if all the children would like of course they may"

Katherine looked up at Jordan with hopeful eyes & she nodded "Go on sweetie. We'll see you shortly"

Jumping off of her chair she kissed her mother and father on the cheek then vanished from the room, leaving the four adults to themselves.

"Now we can have a conversation. I must say Jordan it has been so long but so good to see you"

Jordan smiled warmly, their hands stretching across the table to touch one another's. Shed always liked her sister in law, Why she married her brother she knew she'd never understand it. "Why thank you. It's good to see you too Marlene"

"So you two have met before?" Nick asked, never before hearing of her, though he supposed he never heard much of her siblings either. 

Marlene nodded while Jordan turned to her husband to explain. "We had met when we were much younger, at a family party I believe. I was thirteen while Marlene sixteen, as was my brother James. Our families tried to push the two of them together knowing James had pined for her for years. That night he finally courted her"

"Took him quite a while though, didn't it?" Marlene laughed.

Jordan followed "I remember" she began, "Daddy telling James that night 'Jameson, that their is a girl worth workin for, I won't have you takin her hand just to fool around with it. You take care of her or else you hear', though it wasn't often, when daddy said somethin he meant it. Three years later James worked up the courage to marry her, and then George came along. Why I must've been the youngest bridesmaid at the wedding"

"You were" Marlene agreed. "16 then. Gorgeous just as you are now- I mean just look at that ring on your finger, why you must be doing something right"

The three smiled, Jordan pointing toward her husband. "Oh Marlene, this is Nick by the way. I'd forgotten you two had never met."

"Perhaps if you had kept in touch they would have." James remarked.

Marlene frowned while anger rose in Jordans chest once more. She glared over at him from the side, her mouth stiff "As i recall, I don't believe you wanted me around-"

"I didn't want you ruining this families reputation more then it already had been. What with that dream of yours everyone knew was not a womans place this family had enough problems. That doesn't mean disappear for 9 years as if you had forgotten who you are"

"Out of a womans place?" Jordan huffed, holding her hands hands in front of her. "And perhaps that should have been made clearer. But as I saw it, I no longer felt any reason to be tied to this house or the rest of this family"

James snarled over at her "Don't give me that. You're far to old to start actin dramatic now- You know how you've been. Acting out as if you weren't raised and knowing who you should have telephoned, what you should've been doing—"

"James!" Marlene begged. With one look at his wife the table fell silent once more. She shrugged "and I wouldn't say she disappeared. I mean the last time we saw each other was..." Marlene closed her mouth shut and looked to Jordan, forgetting how sensitive a subject it was to mention. 

The room falling silent, Terribly confused as to what she meant Nicks eyes shifted from Jordan to Marlene. "Was when?"

"Oh, well it was the-" Marlene fidgeted with her hands, regretting her words. 

Looking over to his wife Nick could see Jordans eyes darkening as she stared at the wine glass in front of her.

Ever the curious one, her husband was. Picking up the glass and bringing it to her lips she took a sip before setting it down on the table, puckering her lips tightly, a bitterness to her that Nick couldn't understand. "The funeral" she said flatly. "We hadn't spoke since the funeral"

Nick had never heard her voice so grim. He remembered stories about her father though they hadn't spoke about him much. He never dared to mention his death, thinking about the pain her voice had carried just moments ago.

 

Hearing the front door swing open all was forgotten as they turned to see a woman in a sleeveless red dress with black sequins and long black fringe step into the room, her black heels clicking against the hard wood floors.

Nick almost had to look twice, the woman's dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes reminding him of Jordan.

A man in a union station uniform followed Quickly behind, his features much like a younger version of James.

The young woman smiled as she walked past, until eyeing Jordan at the table. Freezing in place she stared at her in disbelief for only a second before humming away "Well my my look who it is. Little Jordys finally come home, with who must be her husband. Who thought that was going to happen?"

Jordan rolled her eyes at her younger sister, glaring up at the girl. Knowing it would only make matters worse for her she held her tongue, telling herself to wait if only for tonight.

Tim walked around the table, stopping just beside Nick. Taking his hat off he stared at the strange man in a suit. "Husband?"

Nick slowly looked over his shoulder, the hope they wouldn't bother him the first night of their arrival growing smaller & smaller with every passing minute. How foolish he felt to think the traditional family of a woman much richer then he was, who carried his child long before she carried his name would ever treat him as if he were worth much of anything.

"That's right. I suppose I should know your name, after all you are married to my sister-"

"You think wed know who he was by now, wouldn't you?" Meredith suggested.

Recognizing the threat in Tims voice Jordan kept her eyes on him, never fearing to pick a fight with him as she had when they were younger. "Tim, stop it" Jordan growled

Glancing over at her, he looked threateningly at Nick once more before walking back to where he first stood.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her Jordan rose from her chair, resting her hand on her husbands shoulder. "For all who must know this is my husband, Nick Carraway. Nick, though I am ashamed to say it this is my younger sister Meredith, as well as my Younger brother Tim. Now that we have that out of the way, shall we move on?"

 Marlene stood to stop the row before it started & walked over to them. "Now Tim, Meredith stop all of that. Im sure the two of you have had a long day as well, hmm? Would either of you like some supper?"

"Oh, no thanks." Meredith exclaimed. "The banquette hall at the party was enough for me. The party was wonderful, just wonderful. "

"Better be careful going out like that Merri. The last thing this house needs is a scandal." James warned, looking up from his plate to his sister.

Insulted he could say such a thing to her knowing _She_ was in the room Merediths jaw dropped slightly before her eyes subtly roamed over to Jordan. "Don't let me be the only one you talk to about scandal"

Her teeth grinding together Jordan's hand balled further into a fist as she stared at her from across the table.

James set his napkin on his plate. "I said in this household-"

"Well Tim what about you?" Marlene Interrupted once more In hopes of settling the room.

Wiping his brow he shook his head. "No Miss Marlene I'm afraid ill pass. After our shift a few of the men at the station all went out to-"

"You keep going out like this you'll never be able to live off your own. Your too old to be in this house much longer"

 _It isn't your house_ Jordan thought. Though she could barely stand any of her siblings, the power James had seemed to claim since shed left made her angrier than anything else they had ever done.

"I believe all good things take time" Marlene smiled, giving Tim a supportive wink. "Now, why don't you all enjoy yourselves while I clean up?"

Marlene began stacking the dishes onto her arms & carrying them into the kitchen when James grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her beside him for a moment. Looking over to see Jordan watching, as if waiting to see what he would do he quickly let go, his voice turned syrup sweet, though his eyes remained violent. "Ill be right in to help, darling..." He looked to the rest of the room, a tired, booming voice following "The rest of you can go as you please"

Though she wont let her brothers action be forgotten, she felt she had more important matters to tend to at the moment. Jordan leaned into Nicks side, speaking softly to him. "Nicky, why don't you go see where our daughter is. Im Going to help James in the kitchen, I'll find you shortly."

Remembering she was talking about the brother she detested he looked over at her with a curious eye. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you I-"

"I need to speak to James about something. Don't worry- no one in this house is going to bite you. Besides, one of us should go check on Katherine"

His eyes lingered on her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was up to before remembering this time was for her. He looked away "Alright, ill be around if you need me"

Waving her hair out of her face, lowering her eyes at him she gave him an all too assuring smile "And ill be sure to find you- Go on. I'll be done shortly"

Before he could lean in to kiss her she stood, smoothing out her dress & pushing her chair in to moved past her husband toward the kitchen.

As if to keep her from leaving him he reached for her, only for her to slip away, running her hand through his silk like hair as she walked  towards the kitchen.

Watching as she walked away he sighed, placing his napkin on the table before leaving to find their daughter as he promised.

 

In the kitchen Jordan walked over to the sink, standing beside her brother she grabbed a plate. "I rinse & you'll dry" She suggested.

He nodded, moving over to the dish rack as she began passing him plate by plate.

"Reminds me of our childhood" he remarked.

She smiled fondly, looking at the white and blue China in her hand. "I remember, daddy giving us a list of household chores to split between the two of us, telling us to hurry up before mother came home"

"And their she'd be, storming through the house furious" he added.

"Shed walk in, yelling about this or that. Her favorite line had always been...

Baker hands don't get dirty. What do we have a house maid for?" They said in unison.

"She's home you know" Jordan added softly.

"Im well aware" James muffled, his frustrated eyes focusing on the plate gripped in his hand.

"Perhaps she can join us all for dinner-"

Hearing about enough that he could About their mother he slammed the last plate into the rack and turned to her.

"No Jordan. That woman isn't coming anywhere near this house. I understand the only reason your here is to waste time making some sort of peace with her but we want nothing to do with it"

"Jameson shes our mother, and frankly the only reason this family hasn't fallen apart"

Closing the gap between them he hissed in her face. "No! That woman is the only reason this family fell in the first place! She destroyed everything when she was here as quick as she destroyed it once she left and I will never allow her to hurt this family or the Baker name once more"

"We assumed she was dead, now we find she was only running away with grief! She was always tougher on us she didn't know how what to do next. She's all we have-"

"She might be all you have but she hasn't been anything to me or them for quite awhile. I don't want to hear about this again"

Their was a dangerous sound to his voice Jordan hadn't heard in years. They stood across from one another, the threat in his eyes setting into hers.

With a deep breath Jordan deflated, taking a step back in no sort of mood to argue with him further.

James gave her a firm nod and turned back to the sink, blocking her way. His voice shook as the water ran "I don't need much help anymore. I suppose you should find something else to busy yourself with"

Frowning Jordan agreed and left the kitchen through the dining room into the hallway.

Strutting down the small, empty walkway, Instead of going to her family right away she rested her back against the corridor. It had been nearly ten years since she'd stepped on these floors. What on earth was she doing here? Her mother left them long before her disappearance, her brothers and sister despised her, the only thing left to concern herself with here died a fairly long time ago. Now she stood alone in that same house To find the familiar coldness that shaped her into the woman she was Today, with absolutely nothing changed.

She stood their, the thought of this lingering in her mind as a tear strolled down her cheek with hope that her mother Had, in fact, changed. That this trip was not going to be a wasted reminder of her past. 

 

Meanwhile Nick found the second family room all the way at the back of the house behind two thick wooden doors. Walking in he found Katherine sitting on the red carpet floor coloring as she was before. 

Too quiet to be his daughter Nick watched, noticing the somber look on her face as she continued looking down at the paper. 

He walked over and bent down in front of her, his voice gentle as he spoke. "Hi Sweetie. Have you been in here this whole time?"

Katherine silently nodded, no sign of that radiant smile she always seemed to have. 

He eyed the room to see that she had been alone, concerned if she had been since she'd left the table. "Well where'd the two boys go? I thought you'd all be together-"

"They left when I came in" she mumbled, refusing to look up from the paper.

He'd never heard his daughter so disappointed. He began to wonder if this trip was truly worth any of it until he remembered Jordan, that this trip was for Jordan to fix what she had left with her family. He would just have to make the best of it for the three of them until it was over.

Focusing once again on his daughter Nick shrugged as if it shouldn't mean so much to her, though he knew very well what those boys were doing & why.  "Boys don't always like to play with girls, I'm sure soon enough they'll come around. Now, let me see that beautiful picture" 

She giggled half heartedly, shaking her head no till Nick began to tickle her with the determination to see her smile once again.

Giving in she lifted the coloring book only to show the latest sports addition one, with no other then her mother holding a golf club on the page. 

Gently Nick took the book from her tiny hands, looking at the drawing with nothing less then a proud smile on his face. His wife deserved that, no matter how many fought against it. "Its beautiful"

He looked down at Katherine, greatfull for all she had to look up too. "Shell be so happy to see it—" 

"And this darling little girl must be Katherine" A feminine voice mentioned from afar.

Nick turned to see Meredith standing behind them, a pleased expression on her face.

Katherine looked up, scrunching her face at her wondering why and how she knew who she was. 

Surprised to find Meredith here, not interested in speaking to any of them without his wife's presence he looked down at Katherine, pressured to introduce the two of them. "I- Yes- Katherine- this is your mothers sister, your aunt Meredith" 

Katherine waved shyly. She hadn't exactly liked the people her mother already brought around, didn't think she would like this one either.

"Hi" Katherine added, knowing her father would want her to be nice. After, she leaned into her fathers ear to whisper To him "Can I leave?"

Nick chuckled, wishing he could do the same he nodded. "Yes Katherine, me or your mother will find you soon" 

"Okay" she said gleefully, skipping quickly out of the room and away from the strange women all the while holding tightly to her paper.

Exhausted Nick stood to sit in the red velvet chair behind him, resting his head against the wooden paneling.

"She's a lovely little girl." Meredith added, sounding to suggestive for Nicks liking.

Nick looked over to see Meredith extended across the settee next to him, startled to see her leaning her head over the arm rest close to him.

"Well," he swallowed. "Thank you"

"I can tell she's one of us. She carries that strong attitude and those beautiful grey eyes all Bakers seem to carry" She fluttered her eyes over to him. 

Purposely ignoring her Nick couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, comparing his daughter to any of the women in his wife's family besides Jordan. Never the less he nodded "She's certainly her mothers daughter" 

"If only i could've seen that sooner" she shrugged, stating plainly "You know I never resented her for making the choices she did, the rest of the family of course they would, I had no choice but to go along. I wish she would've let me be apart of this. We had our troubles and I certainly had my judgment but she was my older sister" 

Nick looked at Meredith for awhile after that,  reminded how it was Jordan that left. Though he certainly doesn't blame her he couldn't be so angry at all of her family members for what had happened, perhaps neither should she.

"Mr. Carraway, that is your name isn't it?"

"I- yes that's correct." 

"I didn't mean to bother you with all this. I simply wasn't expecting to see my sister ever again, much more her husband or child. I felt if your going to be around we should introduce ourselves properly." 

In that moment Jordan walked in. Noticing her sister leaning so close to her husband she hid behind them, listening in on whatever conversation they could be having.

Nick nodded his head "I.. suppose"  

"You know Jordan was never one for marriage. We all thought she was going to die alone, what with that independent streak and silly sporting dream of hers, but, apparently not. What is it you do Mr. Carraway?"

With her arms crossed over her chest Jordan watched with a smirk across her face.

"I work in bonds, property trust of New York" 

Tired of whatever act her sister was pulling she strutted toward them

"You seem-" She stopped, her eyes moving towards Jordan as she Appeared in front of them. 

"Mere, why don't you find your own husband to pester, will you?"

Sitting herself up on the couch Meredith smiled leisurely, shrugging her shoulder. "Well Jordie you disappear to the big city for such a long while then finally decide to come home I have to see what you bought back" 

Jordan waved her hand toward the door, glaring at her as she impatiently waited for her sister to take her leave.

Knowing she wouldn't win this- whatever sort of fight they were having Meredith gave in. "Fine Jordan, I'll go." 

She flashed Nick an alluring smile as she stood, her light voice smooth & careless when she told him goodbye before she strutted passed her sister & left.

Far to exhausted to feed into her sisters acts, Jordan walked over, sighing as she bent down to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, for all of this"

Hearing a twinge of sadness her voice Nick stared into her misty eyes, no longer bothered with Meredith, James, Tim, any of it, he was far more concerned for her. "Jordan are you alright?"

She shut her eyes tight and nodded, not wanting him to know about the previous conversation with James. Despite their situation she did want him to like them. "Just tired I suppose. Come darling, we have an even longer day ahead of us tomorrow & a daughter that needs to be put to bed"

He knew her all to well to believe that. However, not wanting to push her further then she already had been that day he nodded. Letting her take him by the hand they walked up to their room, only to find their daughter sound asleep.

Illuminated by the full moon in their window they watched as she slept peacefully in her bed, a comforting sight to Jordans furious eyes.

Closing their door and getting into their own bed Nick and Jordan laughed as quietly as they could amongst themselves, finding that though they'd been together all day they hadn't found the time to enjoy each others company.

"Only three more days Nicky, then we can go home. I'll be sure to make it up to you" 

"I don't believe they've been that terrible"

"Not terrible" Jordan scoffed "Nick my brother attempted to assault you at the dinner table"

"Of which he didn't"

"Thankfully I was their. Meredith couldn't help herself with her comments or keep her eyes off of you"

"She was fairly nice to me once wed met"

"Oh don't I know that... & James, he could barely keep himself composed"

"As long as he's respectful to you I don't truly mind"

Jordan grunted, turning over to her side towards the window. His ability to understand and forgive frustrated her to no end at times. She had to be thankful he still had it though, remembering how cold he had become after Gatsbys death she was glad that part of him hadn't disappeared completely. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist in hopes of pulling her back he explained "Yes you all have your grievances. I'm only stating if you give them a chance perhaps you can move forward, your sister seems to want too"

"You two seemed to do quite a bit of talking. Want me to show you to a more private room next time?" 

He laughed "What can I say? I seem to have that effect on Baker women"

"Watch it Carraway, or I'll have you switch places with our daughter over their" she threatened playfully as she turned back over to face him. "Were going to be here the next three days, as long as they try I will do my best to give them a chance" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter went on foorever, but I wanted to introduce everyone in their own way. Hope you still like it next part will definitely pick up, thanks for reading & comments appreciated always


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into two, I didn't think it would be this long but didn't realize how many characters I added so this part is still a kind of introduction, next part the storyll start to pick up. Hope you like!

 At the table the next morning Nick, Jordan, Marlene, James, & Katherine all sat around for breakfast. The boys were heard running around throughout the house while Tim was out keeping up on yard work, Meredith still asleep in her room.

Marlene sipped on her coffee as she looked at Jordan with her ever illuminating smile. "So what do you all have planned for today?"

Looking down at Katherine with a small grin Jordan ran her hand through her long brown hair. "I believe I'm going to take these two around the town. It'd been so long since I'd been here"

"Its hard to spend time in a place you never visit" James remarked as he sipped on his coffee.

Nearly slamming her cup onto the plate Jordan glared at her brother from across the table. Her mouth opened slightly, planning to remind him how he never would have wanted her to visit anyhow. Instead, he quickly got up from his chair, kissed his wife on the cheek and vanished from the room before she could say a word. 

Desperate to move on Marlene shook her head, giving Jordan an apologetic smile. "Where were you thinking of heading off to dear? I haven't heard of those girls, oh what were their names.. your friends in years. You do still talk to them don't you?" 

Jordan stared at her for a moment, trying to find an answer that wouldn't remind her of Daisy. "Well..." She looked over to Nick before answering, who eyed her to be careful. "We plan on stopping by to see Emily tomorrow. When Anna had come to New York for the wedding she met a Friend of Nicks and chose to stay so we see her often, and I haven't spoken to Margaret since before Katherine was born" 

Nick nodded in agreement. Jordan's thoughts roamed to one of the few friends she'd had over time. After revealing her secret that was Katherine during one of her private trips to Louisville she never heard or saw from Margaret again. The further her reputation fell the further her and Margaret slipped away from one another and the less Jordan seemed to be concerned. She supposed she should be thankful she was able to keep such a scandal a secret, that that was friendship enough.

Marlene, confused as she was held her cup up to her mouth to ponder her own memory. "No, no i could've sworn their was another girl. You two spent nearly every day together..."

Rubbing her light pink lips together Jordan and Nick looked over at each other once more, holding their breath with hope she wouldn't figure out the tragic past of their relationship.

Wanting to join the conversation Katherine spoke up "Mommy only has two friends. I know them"

With a small breathe of relief Jordan silently thanked her daughter for saving her once more.

Having no reason to think other wise, wanting to move past the conversation Marlene nodded "I must've been confused"

She smiled "Well where ever you go, don't forget to buy a dress for tonight from one of those old dress shops you girls loved to go to"

 

No plan of going out & dressing up Jordan tilted her head a bit in confusion "Tonight? And whys that?" 

Marlene gaped at her in disbelief, "I suppose it has been a long time hasn't it? Well darling it is the fourth of July..."

Jordans eyes widened thinking how she almost forgot about the holiday completely with all that was going on, never mind the most important celebration of the year in Louisville. "Oh my, it had been so long.. I haven't even thought about it"

Hanging on to every word the women said he remembered very well a previous conversation Jordan and he shared about wanting to make this trip as small and quick as possible. Worried about the change in plans Nick Interrupted, looking between the two women "What's this about?"

"Every year for the holiday the Bellengers, one of the wealthiest families in the county hold an extravagant party in town square for the rest of the wealthy families, who of course are expected to show"

Nick, not the least bit surprised or interested nodded his head knowing if she wanted to go he would have very little to no say in the matter "I see..."

Jordan could tell from the sound of her husbands voice he was nothing near ecstatic about going. Hoping to change his mind she went on "Oh It shouldn't be that horrible Nick. It would be Katherine's first large party"

He laughed "That makes it no better"

Knowing they hadn't been invited to very many events since the passing of her husbands father; how important it would be for her sister in law to show with it being her first homecoming in all these years Marlene intervened "You three should go! The whole town was very excited to hear of your visit, they're eager to meet the new additions to the family" 

"Oh I'm sure of that" Nick added, the sarcasm so thick in his voice Jordan eyed him to stop, forcing herself to keep from smiling. 

Before Jordan could continue to persuade him Meredith rushed into the kitchen from the staircase

"That's exactly why they're coming with me" she exclaimed

Unable to recall making such an agreement, nor wanting to do any thing of the sort as go anywhere with her sister Jordan turned toward her "I'm sorry?" 

Meredith looked at her & nodded, a surprisingly pleasant smile going across her face "Yes, you haven't been here in so long you won't even know where to go. Not to mention we both need to go shopping for tonight"

"As in she needs a car to get into town" Nick remarked. 

Meredith mocked his smirk before smiling once again at Jordan in hopes shed agree. "I just think it would be a better idea if we go together, & Besides You haven't been around to help any of us its the least you could do" 

Before Jordan could have the chance to argue, in the blink of an eye Meredith had vanished from the room.

Jordan scoffed, shaking her head lightly as she turned to Nick, who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, the same look of disinterest on his face.

With pleading eyes she continued "Oh Nick it wont last forever. It would be the perfect way to remind this town exactly who Jordan Baker-Carraway is, and Katherine could have such a fun time"

Though their was nothing she could say to change his mind Nick listened, his eyes full of disbelief as he stared plainly at her. "and spending time impressing a room full of people who have and will continue to despise you and everything you've become is such a grand idea? This trip is about you Jordan, no one else"

 "If this trip is for me then that is all the more reason to go" 

"You know what I meant"

Understanding Nick was not going to listen to reason Jordan decided no longer to explain. Noticing Marlene had left the room and they were the only ones left in this part of the house she smirked.

Strutting up to him, gently tugging on the collar of his shirt she breathed him in before looking into his clear blue eyes. Her sultry voice drifted into his ears "Come on Nicky, We could have a fantastic time; and you remember how much I love large parties" 

The soft sound of her voice came to a halt in Nicks head as he remembered the first time she said those words. What was once a glistening memory became a Distorted nightmare that has yet to go away.

Surprised that she'd remind him of that year he huffed. She usually avoided mentioning  their past as any time she did it would always bring him back to that cold room full of ghosts, of not only Gatsby but who he saw the 'great' people of New York to be. Though he had gotten better at dealing with his overbearing grief as time went on, no longer fading into anger as he used to he would still find himself in a fit over the tragedy that was that Summer. Not wanting to hold it to her as he did so often he only chose to remind her of what that meant. "What large parties? The ones we used to go to when we were young and careless, the ones that died when he did you mean?" 

Her smile faded with exhaustion as it always had whenever he brought up Gatsby. Though she constantly reminded herself it had only been 5 years she couldn't help but wish he would move further past it, worried he'd forget the few decent times that Summer brought to them. Tiredly she continued "Oh Before all that Nick. You remember don't you? That night we first met, well, after that disastrous dinner at Daisys, the night we were first properly acquainted?"

Seeing the change in her after he'd brought him up he forced himself to think not of the funeral but of the girl with sleek hair, a sharp smile & a long black dress approaching him in the middle of a crowded room where he had never felt lonelier. He smiled gently. "I do"

She smiled thankfully that he remembered the few precious memories they had together from that time. "I could've danced with you all night. Remember how much fun we used to have? Before everything became so heavy & you despised me at least..."

Nick shook his head. She was never one to shy away from her thoughts. "I never despised you Jordan. You had been a fixation of mine from the moment I laid eyes on you. You know as well as I do I was already beginning to love you by the time I tried to leave. I was only disappointed with everything, disgusted with the idea of you being just like Daisy. Though I realise the longer I'm with you the more I want to apologize"

A certain gentleness she only showed to Nick and Katherine began to brighten her smile as she looked at him. "Its amazing what 5 years can do to a couple. As much as I resent it, you had every reason to feel that way Nick. Though I was infuriated with your leave, being around them and the life I worked so hard to live had turned me cold, as cruel as the rest of them. I should thank you for forcing me to see that."

Grasping the hand that held her wedding ring he wrapped her in his arms. "You already have my dear. Look at where all that madness has taken us. I feel no matter the end of that Summer we were going to end up like this somehow" 

They were silent for a moment as Jordan  thanked fate for what she had fixed. Without a word she gently pushed him away. "Don't get all mushy on me now Carraway, we have a new suit to buy you and a grand party to get ready for" With that she walked off knowing Nick was following behind.

Walking out of the house they went down the front porch steps as the summer sun began beating down on them. Walking to the car they found Meredith & Katherine sitting by the side, fanning themselves with Meredith's gloves.

"Their you two are" Meredith exclaimed "I thought you'd forgotten us we've been in this heat so long"

Walking past them to unlock the doors Jordan chuckled at her sister. "You didn't have to wait on us Mere," 

Looking back at her younger sister As they got into the car she smirked "truly we wouldn't have minded" 

No want to be apart of their argument Nick busied himself with hiding a smile as he started the car and backed out of the drive to head into town. 

Meredith situated herself into the leather seat, her mouth forming into a snarl as she relaxed. "I'm sure you wouldn't have Jordan"

Arriving in the main part of town, the moment Nick stopped the car Katherine quickly jumped out as Meredith, arms crossed over her chest watched Nick and Jordan as they closed their doors. 

Jordan took a moment to look around old 4th street, remembering all the places that held so much of her childhood. She spotted an old sporting shop she used to adore & watched briefly a group of young girls, giddy and careless with gift boxes in hand as they walked past. Their laughter reminded her of herself when she was young. Her eyes were brighter, her smile never cracked after being held for more then a moment, things were, in a way, simpler. If her life had not taken a turn for the better as it did she supposed she'd miss it, & the girl she was, more. She sighed before moving on with her family "Well, where do we want to go from here?" 

Katherine noticed a small drug store on the corner and pointed excitedly. "Candy store!"

Jordan smiled humorously. "I believe we have a suit to buy your father, & a new dress to buy for you my dear"

"But I don't wanna buy daddy a new suit"

"Katherine-"

Meredith stepped beside her niece, deciding if she wanted to reunite with her sister, however difficult she may be that this would be how. "Ill take her. You go find a suit for him and we'll find you once were finished."

Jordan, hesitant at first looked over at Nick for approval then down at Katherine, who seemed perfectly fine with the idea. Noticing neither of them seemed bothered by, hoping she could trust her sister she ultimately agreed, handing Meredith a dollar. "Alright. You two go, but don't let her buy to much in their" 

"And no candy until after dinner" Nick added.

Katherine nodded as Meredith took her hand. "Of course. You trust your own sister to watch over your child for a few minutes don't you?" 

Jordan said nothing, only giving her a slight, tolerating smile as they walked past them towards the tailors shop. "Have fun baby, well see you shortly." 

 

At the tailors Nick and Jordan spent their time looking through racks upon racks of jackets, vests, dress shirts & ties until Nick ended up beside his wife, muttering to her. "I'm beginning to agree with Katherine"

Jordan snickered, continuing to pull out hanger after hanger. "Oh Stop, their must be something in here for you. Actually, you've never worn anything like it before, but what about..." 

Jordan walked off as Nick waited, worried shed find something either outrageous in price or in color. Though he had more money now then he ever imagined he remained the same, simple Nick Carraway he had always been. 

Jordan came back with a white jacket, black vest, white dress shirt & silver bow tie in hand. "Try it on" 

"White?" 

"Classic" 

"Ill look like a servant" 

"I think you'll look like a gentleman, a wealthy one at that." 

He raised his eyebrows "And what happened to this party being only for you and not to impress others?" 

"Now I never said that, in fact, I remember wanting to remind those people of exactly who I was" She pointed at him, her tone  matter of factly. 

"And I suppose I'm now apart of that plan?" He looked at her, curious of just how she planned to 'remind those people of who she was' 

Refusing to argue over a suit any longer the humor in her voice left as she stared at him "Please Nick just try it on. I think you'll look lovely"

Handing him the outfit she added "You know Gatsby wore white suits frequently" 

Huffing he took the last piece of the outfit before walking away "Gatsby also spent thousands on small tea party's. I don't believe were comparable"

The glare in her eyes only deepening her mouth twisted, watching until she made sure he was behind a dressing room door. As she waited, Katherine ran in and hugged her from behind.

Startled, she turned around quickly only to see her daughter smiling up at her. "Oh darling you surprised me... How was shopping?" 

"She bought me a whole bag of stuff. I really like aunt Meredith. Why are you so mean to her?" 

Already enraged over her sister going against what she asked of her she was surprised her daughter would say such a thing. Knowing Meredith must've mentioned something Jordan, with a threatening look in her eyes stared at Meredith for only a moment, trying to hide it from the little girl looking up at her.  " _She_ bought you all of this? Well. How generous."

Stepping beside Meredith, subtly pulling her close to her Jordans voice growled in her ear "What have you said to my daughter?" 

"She didn't say anything" Katherine simply put as she stood behind them. 

Thinking she had moved far enough away from her daughter she looked over only to see her standing just close enough to hear them. Letting go of Meredith's wrist she attempted a smile, her voice too nice to hold any truth in it. "Well sweetie then what on earth would make you think Im so horrible to her?" 

"How youre acting now!" 

Finding out her own child had the nerve to say such a thing; never expecting to have to explain her past to her own daughter Jordan clenched her jaw shut, her chin shaking slightly. She reminded herself she didn't have to explain herself to anyone & spoke in the sternest voice she could muster "Katherine, that is..."

Before telling her 'no way to speak to your mother, and no business of a little girls' , realizing she sounded very much like her own mother; she looked into those bright, innocent eyes & stopped. Knowing she is the only woman her daughters ever had to look up too she lightened her tone before she continued.

"Though their are some things you should understand, and you will sometime, the way I treat your aunt can be... unfair. I should apologize shouldn't I?" 

"And mean it" Katherine added, a serious gleam in her eyes.

An angel, with an attitude only she could have given her. Jordan smiled before looking up at Meredith. Taking a deep breath she stood. "I believe my daughter is right. I don't always talk to you the way I should & I do apologize for that. Though its not always undeserved we are still sisters, and I did come here to work on things with not just mother, but the rest of you as well. I suppose that starts with you" 

For the first time since they'd arrived Meredith looked warmer, friendlier then she had in years. A genuine smile on her face she nodded. "Thank you. I know I don't always make it easy but that's what younger sisters are supposed to do isn't it? I'd like to work on things with you, truly" 

A moment later Nick appeared from the front, a pleased tone in his voice with purchased suit in hand. "Well that was easy enough. How is my favorite girl?" He bent down, kissing Katherine on the top of her head before standing beside his wife.

"What do you have their Nicky?"

He shrugged "I bought the suit. I looked nice enough in it, theirs not another shop around and you would never let us leave with out one, so now we can" He smiled as the three laughed before Jordan lead everyone out of the store and onto the next. 

Letting Katherine and Meredith walk ahead Nick and Jordan strolled along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Walking on Nick looked over at his wife, grinning slightly.

Jordan eyed him from the side. "What is it Carraway?"

His mouth hung open slightly for a moment. "...I'm proud of you" 

She turned to him, her eyebrows raised in ever growing curiosity "And for what?" 

"Admitting you were wrong,for the first time I your life you fin-" he jested. 

 A humorous grin scrunched onto her face she glared over at him, swatting his chest as he chuckled.

"No truly, the way you handled the conversation, choosing to teach our daughter instead of scold her the way you did... she's growing up to be a very smart, very caring little girl, and you've grown with her too. We both have I just, you reminded me of that then & she'll remember it as well. Perhaps this trip just might be worth something."  

The smirk she once wore grew tender as she listened to him. One of the things she loved about Nick was she never asked for his approval and he never expected her to, yet she couldn't deny the feeling of her heart swell when he gave it to her. Never mind how truthful his words always were. She had grown, very much so. The woman he met that night at the Buchanons would have never voluntarily apologized to her sister over the words of a little girl, even if she were her own. That very same Jordan wouldn't have imagined having a little girl to begin with. She was thankful for the change Nick had brought about, how in such little time she had become someone shed never believed she would be.

Meredith called out from in front of them, pointing at a dress shop from across the street "Jordan, why not that one store your friends and you used to visit constantly?" 

Letting the moment fade between them, putting her hair behind her ear she looked at a store with a white over head & clear glass windows, a few extravagant dresses hanging in the front for all to see. She pictured when she and Daisy were young girls, how they would go their just to wrap themselves in the finest fabrics the owner had possessed, laughing and carrying on behind the comfort of their dressing rooms as different people. 

Having no want to take a trip down any memory lane that consisted of Daisy she nearly said no, yet she had to admit she missed it and knew it was the best dress shop in town. Thinking she could share that with Katherine she nodded and they crossed the street. 

 

 Once inside Jordan let Katherine roam around as she & Nick looked for a dress for herself. Looking through the most decorative of Ball gowns to the lightest of sundresses, How all the years shed been gone the store hadn't changed a bit.

Katherine found her way through the glittery trail in the back of the shop, tearing through hangers upon hangers until a champagne colored dress with a sequin top & floor length tull skirt caught her eye. Gasping with excitement she stood on her toes struggling to get it off the hanger. Catching her Meredith grabbed the dress & smiled approvingly before handing it to her & leading her to a dressing room. 

Nick and Jordan wandered through the rest of the store as an older man in a charcoal suit rushed in from outside. "I'm terribly sorry, I had to step out for a moment and thought I had closed the shop. However-" 

The man froze looking at that short brown hair, knowing that face from anywhere he smiled "my my is it Jordan Baker I'm looking at?" 

Catching her attention Jordan studied the man, not sure of who he was or how he knew her only to realize it had been the same man that owned this shop when she & Daisy were young girls. "Henry Steiner, you still run this shop all by yourself?" 

"I don't know another person that could. This store goes when I go my darling. Now, I have heard so much about your life yet I had not seen much of you. How have you been?" 

She smiled warmly "Well Henry as you know I still am a golfer. I'm still in New York, however I live in Long Island, with my husband-" she pointed over to him "Nick Carraway. Nick honey this is Henry Steiner, the owner of this shop and the man that let the girls and I pester him for years, along with his beautiful dresses" 

"Please, these girls were some of my favorite customers. Though this one had to be my absolute favorite. Its good to see shes in good hands." 

They exchanged pleasantries as Katherine ran toward them.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she gleefully called. 

Both Jordan and Nick turned to see her in the dress with Meredith standing behind her, trying desperately to tie the gold sash ribbon around the little girls waist.

Jordan gasped at how darling she looked. Nick smiled, thinking to himself how much Katherine reminded him of her mother. 

"Wed found it in the back of the shop. She was so excited I told her to try it on before showing you"

Jordan gave Meredith a genuine smile before looking down at Katherine once more. 

Henry watched from behind as the family went on "Mommy? Now that Is something i hadn't heard."

 "Hadn't you read about it?" Nick inquired, unable to think of someone who hadn't known.

Henry waved off the idea with a flick Of his hand. "Please, Books of lies I tell you"

Nick forced a chuckle to escape him though all he could picture was an older version of Jay.

Henry looked over at Katherine "though I suppose their not all lies. How long has she been around?" 

Katherine pressed herself  to her mothers side as Jordan looked down at her. "5 years. Katherine darling, this is an old friend of mommy's, Henry. He was the man who made that dress" 

She nodded, gesturing for her mother to bend down so she could whisper in her ear "I like this one, Can I have it?"

Nodding her head yes Jordan sighed as she stood up. "I suppose we can't let such a pretty dress go to waste can we? How much would I owe you for this, and my & my sisters dresses Henry?" 

"Consider them a wedding gift" 

She & Nick shared a look of concern before she disagreed. "Oh now we couldn't. Truly Henry how much is it?" 

"Absolutely not Mrs. Carraway. The dresses are yours"

She scoffed. "Im paying for At least Meredith's & mine, then We'll just buy you dinner sometime to pay you back for Katherines" 

 "Invite me out to New York- buy me any dinner you please" he muttered jokingly

Jordan nodded. "Consider it done. Once we get back home we'll call you up. Now, how can I get these bagged?" 

Full of surprise he looked at them before pulling out a silver box. "Give me the dresses  and in two minutes they'll be in your hands."

Jordan nodded, taking Katherine's hand to lead her back to the dressing room. Once changed they appeared and she handed him the dress to put it in the box with a sparkling ribbon tied around it.

Both he and Meredith's eyes widened at the sight of the rings that covered her ring finger.

"It was so good to see you Henry. Are you going to be at the party tonight?" 

"Oh I can't stand those people, I just might."

They laughed as she and her family began walking towards the door "Well we hope you do. If not I still plan taking you out to New York" 

"I'll be counting down the days my dear. It was lovely to meet you all." He called out waving to them as they left.

Jordan walked beside Meredith as Nick and Katherine followed behind. Walking a little farther two older women, with curly grey hair that shined in the sunlight saw the girls and halted in front of Jordan. They smiled pleasantly at the sisters, not expecting to see Jordan Baker anywhere near Louisville again besides in the papers. "If it isn't little miss Jordan Baker. Darling we haven't seen you in years. How are you doing?" 

Knowing sooner or later she would run into the old ladies of Louisville she prepared herself for whatever piece of advice & concerned judgement they might have for her. "Hello Mrs. Ethel, Miss. Roda. Actually it's Mrs. Carraway now, How have you all been?"

"Its been the same for us my dear. Not much change here in Louisville. Now, we've heard all about that marriage of yours. The papers have certainly loved you these last five years" 

"I suppose. Really my life has been no less then fantastic- would the two of you like to meet Katherine?"

Both of the old women ignored the question, smiling to each other in humor before looking at her. "We best be on our way. Their holding a church meeting before the independence day celebration. Will we be seeing you their?" 

"You will" 

"Well fantastic. Its good to see your doing well enough dear, you're always in our prayers though. See you all tonight" 

Letting the two walk past, Jordan listened in only to hear the two muttering to one another. "Such a shame" "And What would her father say?" 

Suddenly her jaw felt stiff, and she had half a mind to turn around shouting at the top of her lungs how proud her father should be & how proud she is of all shes accomplished.

Instead Meredith ushered her along. "Never mind them, no one in this town would ever say a word of that to you anyhow. And that shouldn't be any sort of surprise, everyone knows your filthy rich & despise the fact, and know you do to- carrying that thousand pound ring on your hand I would be quiet too"

"Then why aren't you?" Jordan asked firmly. 

In a serious tone Meredith spoke quietly to her "I'm only saying its hard to tell a person that's doing better then you what their doing wrong. That's why all these people treat you the way they do. I long for your life someday I wish I could find a man that could buy me a ring like that"

Jordan looked over at her sister with a protective, nearly maternal look in her eye. "You want the life I have? Stop looking at the price of the ring & start looking for class. My marriage has never been about the money & I never wanted it to be, neither should you." 

"Mother said that is the key to a marriage these days, of which shes right. Most women can't afford to runaway from home to find their dream job and a dream man to boot" 

Jordan let out an old, tired sigh. So much for fixing anything to do with her past. "Ambitions came first the rest followed as so. And I never ran away... I simply left without saying goodbye."

"Only to come back years later with a million dollar marriage we were never apart of & a five year old daughter I'm only hearing of now. You might not have ran away but you certainly held your secrets" 

 Before she could say anything a tall, lanky man with curly brown hair & a brown suit approached the two. "Jordan? Jordan Baker?" 

Jordan looked ahead, surprise filling her eyes. "Tommy Day. I must say its been quite awhile." 

Excited Meredith quickly stepped in front of her, having always been interested in perhaps the wealthiest man in town. "Oh look, Tommy! My its been awhile since I've seen you. We do miss you at our dinner table" 

Tommy chuckled shyly, that old Louisville accent hanging in his voice "Yes I've been meaning to say hello. I Apologize for the absence" 

"Oh well that's alright, say why don't you make up for all that lost time & accompany us to the party tonight, join us for dinner before & then we can all leave together." 

As polite as she could Jordan smiled, speaking between her teeth so only her sister could hear. "Excuse me?" 

Meredith nonchalantly eyed Jordan with complete disregard before smiling back at Tommy. "Its a fantastic idea. The whole family misses you. You'll come won't you?" 

He let out a nervous chuckle before his eyes roamed over to Jordan with nothing but pure endearment. "Well, as long as its alright with..."

Nick stood behind them with Katherine, his eyes set intently on the man that treated them as though they were invisible. Looking down at Katherine,hearing the way the three of them spoke he decided to only watch & observe from behind.

Before Jordan could disagree Meredith nearly shoved her away "Oh, course its alright. It's not her house anymore anyhow, you must come"

"Well alright, see you all tonight then" Tommy walked off before Jordan could say anything.

Infuriated Jordan gripped her sister by the arm. "What on earth were you thinking?"  

Defensive she Tore herself away from Jordan's strong hand and backed away. "What? Though you saw no problem in abandoning him and breaking his heart the rest of your family still loves him. He could have been a perfect fit for you" 

"Meredith" Jordan warned, considering if her daughter wasn't their and they weren't in public slapping her across the face the Way she had back then. Instead she only shook her head slightly "You know very well I wouldn't want him their, for my family or my own sake. That time has Passed for the both of us" 

 Smugly Meredith chuckled before a small, self satisfied smile went across her face. "Well, if it's so far into the past you should have no problem with your former fiance coming to dinner" 

"I'm sorry?" Nick interrupted, his brow furrowed unable to recall a time Jordan ever told him about a former 'fiance'.

Gritting her teeth Jordans eyes slitted peering over at her. "He was never my fiance" she defended. "He was never going to be such a thing, regardless of how desperate you all were for that to be the case" 

Unconcerned She shrugged. "Might as well have been. I'm guessing your husband doesn't know of him? You should truly work on your introductions dear. And we only thought he would compliment you. You both had money. It would've been perfect if you hadn't run away. Never the less, we miss him. Now I believe we have a very important night to prepare for, we should get going. Come along everyone" 

Katherine's eyes were glued to her mothers, never before seeing her porcelain face so red.

Katherine went ahead to walk beside Meredith as Nick stayed close to his wife, muttering into her ear "Mind telling me who and what that was all about?" 

 "Nothing!" She spat, So spent on her anger shed forgotten it was only Nick, he had no want to attack her.

Reaching the car, reflecting on her response  he opened her car door "It certainly didn't seem that way" 

All inside the car Nick started to drive off, not a word shared between any of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the book Jordan mentions being in a relationship with someone while Daisy was caught up with Gatsby, since this is about her past I wanted to add who that would've been & show more how her family might've acted towards her then and now. Part 2 will get deeper into that along with a few other things. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Once home all stepped out of the car to head inside.

Marlene, with the same warmth she always carried greeted them from the hall as they walked in, not noticing a single bit of the tension they shared. "How was everything? I see you all bought dresses, I can't wait to get a look at them."

  
Jordan, Nick, & Meredith all refused to say a word, looks of scorn across their faces as they walked past her towards the staircase.

  
Walking between her parents, noticing her aunts confusion Katherine walked over to her before going up the steps. "Mommy, dad & aunt Meredith got into a fight. Daddys mad at mom, & mommy's mad at Meredith for talking to her fi- fiance? I-"

  
"Katherine" Both Nick & Jordan called exhaustedly from the staircase, not wanting her to run off telling the whole family their private affairs.

  
Rubbing her lips together, not wanting to get into any trouble she ran up the steps to her parents side as Marlene stood in the hall, her head tilted slightly wondering what on earth the little girl was talking about.

  
"Fiancé?" she asked, waiting for a response she looked above to see the three had already gone to their room as Meredith strutted down the staircase, a sly smile dancing on her face.

  
"What did you do?" Marlene asked, her voice heavy & stern. Ingratiating herself into the Baker family Marlene knew all to well her sister in law to be devious, selfish, child like & damn near evil when she wanted to be, no help from her mother or brothers in that.

  
Meredith laughed airily. "Nothing. We ran into Tommy Day on the way home. I invited him here to dinner"

  
"Meredith!"

  
"What? They haven't seen each other in so long, if she's so finished with him then why would she care anyhow. Besides, once he sees that she's moved on then will be the chance for him to see me & realize all his dreams could be in my hands"

  
Marlene shook her head, refusing to hold her tongue any longer. Like her mother the girl loved to stir things up just the same. "You know your sister never loved that man. You and your family only saw the money he has & nearly forced that poor girl to be with him.-"

  
"I would hardly call her poor"

  
She stared at her, her arms folded and her eyes piercing Meredith’s till she closed her mouth.Marlene continued "Now, you know bringin him here will only make trouble for her & the rest of this family. He has fawned over her since they were young. He is in love with your older sister and that will not change with you little girl. Do you know the awful publicity you could bring to this household? The type of problems you could bring to our name that we can't afford"

  
Meredith's smile fell from her face. She set her cold grey eyes on Marlene, her upper lip turned into a slight snarl. Her once airy voice now became threatening as she stepped towards her, her height towering over her older sister in law. "Well I recommend be on your best behaviors then &, I would watch your tone my dear. You certainly can't afford for my brother to find out the nerve you have speaking to his little sister that way" She looked at her for one more moment before pushing past, leaving Marlene to stand their stunned, infuriated, yet absolutely powerless.

 

Meanwhile the Carraways’ headed into their room, closing the door behind them.

Katherine laid on her bed to color as Nick finished getting into his suit. Jordan, still refusing to speak to her sister or husband got ready in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

  
Once finished she stepped out in a floor length wine red dress with short, sheer cap sleeves & a black sheer finish, decorated with black beads & sequins. Her lips were colored maroon, her eyes were winged & mascara covered her lashes.

  
Nick stopped for a moment to look at her, entranced in the beauty that was his wife. Remembering he was supposed to be angry With her however he turned back to the vanity, fixing his bow tie with a slight scowl held tightly on his face. "Certainly dressed up for nothing" He muttered.

  
Jordan stopped fixing her earring to look at him, slamming the black onyx on to the side table, Turning quickly to look at him, a near deadly look I her eyes. "Ill have you know I'm dressed for the celebration"

  
Once more he stopped to speak to her "Is it the celebration? Or is it the mystery man you were previously engaged to who will be sitting at dinner?"

  
"His name is Tommy daddy" Katherine reminded, without even looking up from her paper.

  
Nick watched Jordan as he gestured to Katherine.

  
She sighed, looking over at her daughter. "Katherine sweetie, why don't you let me help you put on that dress then you can go downstairs & play with the other children before dinner?"

Excited to be out of her parents way Katherine placed her coloring book down & rushed to her mothers side. 

  
As they began to walk away Nick turned to Jordan. "The new dress we'd just been given? Why would she wear that to dinner & not just the party? She’ll ruin it"

  
More irritated by the second Jordan took a long calming breath before turning to her husband, her teeth grinding together so hard she thought they’d turn to dust. Patient as she could she gave him a brief smile "If she wants to wear it she can. It Is a formal dinner & we might not have time to change before the party Nick. Besides, perhaps she wants to look like her mother." She watched him for a moment, her eyes daring him to respond yet he remained silent.

  
Minutes later Jordan led Katherine out of their bedroom in her new dress, closing & locking the door behind her. Her ear pressed to the door she made sure she was out of earshot before Jordan turned to Nick

"What on earth is the matter with you? Embarrassing me in front of our daughter over something so unimpor-"

  
"All I wanted to know was who he was" He held his hands up in surrender. "If it was truly nothing you would’ve told me. You made quite a scene yourself"

  
She scoffed "Quite the scene? Nick that man means nothing to me. He is absolutely nothing"

  
"You think I don’t know that? The problem is you couldn't tell me who he was, and you never mentioned a fiancé you had before we met now he's sitting at our dinner table with no idea who I am or what your up too- were you engaged to him when we met? Is he the one you were engaged to when I left? What is the big secret?”

  
"We were never engaged Nick!" She plead in hopes he'd listen. "My sister only made that up to anger me, to stir things up. She only invited him to get under my skin, now she has"

  
"Then who is he?" 

  
"He was... Tommy was the boy I was with before I left for New York. He was in love with me as was my family with him however I wanted no part of it. So I left without a word. I had no interest in ever seeing him again, let alone introducing him to my husband and daughter"

  
Their was a silence between them. Nick opened his mouth to speak, surprised at how foolishly angry he'd gotten knowing he'd never been one for jealousy yet he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

  
Smoothing out her dress & fixing her hair she took a deep breath, opening it only to see her sister on the other side leaning against the door frame in an elegant nude dress with silver beads and sequins, a pleated skirt that swept on the floor. Her hair was up in curls, a crystal encrusted hair piece placed on the side. Her makeup had a gentle grey look to it, her lips a plum color that fell into a smile.

  
Tired, jordan looked across at her sister with irritated eyes. "Is their something that you need?"

 Meredith shook her head "Dinners ready. Would hate for the two of you to be late"

  
The idea of shutting the door on her face danced in her mind yet she reluctantly smiled. "Oh, we wouldn't miss it for anything. Don’t feel the need to wait on us darling"

  
Before she could say anything else she backed away just enough for Jordan to close the door. Turning the lock she walked to the other side of the room to look out of the window, her hands covering her face. Her family was having a horrible time, her siblings had not nor would they change, the whole town detested her & she had no idea how her mother would react once they met again yet she was here- in a ball gown- waiting to pose & smile with the same people shed run away from all those years ago, just as she posed with Daisy in New York. Though she was not the type to hide these days, once she saw New York as a gateway, an escape if you will. The city allowed her a freedom she would've never known back home. She should've known the minute she got lost in all of that that she would never be able to find her self back in Louisville again. So why on earth was she here? She looked outside to the plain grass fields & clear blue sky, her chin resting on her hand, mumbling  exhaustedly. "What are we doing here Nick?"

  
Having not heard her sound so defeated in so long he walked over to her, his hands gently grasping her arms from behind while his chin sat gently atop her head. "This trip hasn't been a complete waste. Katherine's starting to have a good time, & we haven't even met your mother yet. The rest of these people haven't changed. You left them for the same reason you want to leave now. This isn't about them"

  
Continuing to stare out of the window she nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. Let's show the people of Louisville 'exactly who Jordan Baker Carraway is'"

  
Laughing she stood up and they walked out of the room, heading downstairs to the table where all but one were present.

  
"Seems your guest didn't want to show" Jordan suggested. She & Nick pulled out there chairs, sitting down across from her sister and the empty chair beside her.

  
Marlene appeared from the hall shaking her head with disappointment in her voice as she eyed Meredith from above. "Well, Tommy’s here."

  
Taking his cigar out of his mouth James looked over at his wife & sister from the head of the table, eyebrows raised & curiosity in his voice. "The two of you expecting someone?"

  
Just then that same man stepped into the room, wearing a black three piece suit with a gold vest & a gold tie. His eyes went directly to Jordan as a sweet smile swept across his face.

  
Marlene, gestured to him as she introduced him to the rest of the table with disinterest. "Tommy, everyone"

Ready to rid herself of her family for a moment she disappeared into the kitchen, her silk gold train flowing behind as the thick straps of her dress hung off her shoulders.

  
As the rest of the family called out to him excitedly James put out his cigarette, standing up to shake his hand. "Tommy Day how have you been?"

  
Shaking back he nodded. "Just fine,"

His eyes glanced over to Jordan then back at her older brother "Its good to see you all again"

  
James patted him on the shoulder in agreement "Good to see you to"

  
Jordan watched him in silence, no expression of happiness on her face. Her husband, paying attention to every single move the man made looked the same.

  
Tommy gestured over to the empty seat he stood in front of. "May I?"

  
James nodded as he sat back down. "You always have a seat here Tommy, no matter what. Boys, this is a very close friend of the family. Tommy Day, the heir of the Day family & now owner of Day estates correct?"

  
He gave an arrogant nod with a smile as he looked to the rest of the table. "A small business I run"

  
James smiled with the rest of the room "yes, now you two be good in front of him you hear"

  
His two sons listened, all three children Practically mute as the adults around them went on & on.

  
Tim pointed over to Tommy. "What are you up to these days? The only time we'll ever see you is when she comes around us is that right?"

  
Every person at the tables eyes went over to Jordan. Pursing her lips she remained silent, her eyes glued to Tommy as he smiled over to her.

  
"Well I- I’ve been busy over the last few years. Creating my own business, learning my fathers trade I've become a very busy man"

  
Meredith laughed, nearly clinging to his side. "Of Course you have, we’ve been busy over here as well. I've been-"

Quickly he interrupted "So the famous Jordan Baker returns. How have you been?"

  
Setting her wine glass down Jordan looked coolly over at him "Now Tommy I'm sure you know just as well as everyone else with all the gossip that spreads in this town that it is Mrs. Carraway now."

  
He gave her a look as if taken Aback. "I had no idea. You know I never believe a word these people have to say about you"

  
She rolled her eyes as Nicks fingers curled tighter with every word he spoke. "Well yes, in fact I haven't had the chance to introduce the two of you- Nick is my Husband, who I've been married to for five years now"

  
The room fell silent as Tommy could feel the hope slowly slip from him. Refusing to make a scene he reached across the table to shake her supposed husbands hand. "Mr. Carraway, nice to meet you"

Only out of obligation did Nick stick his hand out to him. "You as well"

"And we also have a daughter, Tommy this is my darling Katherine."

  
The news this woman, the only woman he'd pined for all these years was married with a daughter was sure to be the death of him. Managing to keep himself composed, restraining himself from finding all the ways she reminded him of her mother he smiled. "Lovely to meet you, little Miss. Katherine. I truly had no idea, I'm shocked the four of you never told me of the wedding"

  
Exhausted already from how the night was going Meredith mumbled "We weren't invited to the wedding"

  
Tommy opened his mouth to ask, then looking across at Jordan's daring eyes chose better of it. "Ah, I see. Well, then I must ask, Mr. Carraway, how had the two of you met? I figured shed wind up with some fine city big shot- though I must say I've never heard of your name before"

Nick cleared his throat "No, no I’m actually not from New York. I came from Minnesota to work in bonds"

  
"You're from Minnesota then? Well our families must know each other- such a strange job for a man such as yourself to take on. We make it a point to know all the fine families of the Midwest."

  
He chuckled once more to himself. So that was it, they thought he was one of them. "Perhaps. Once I finished with the war I chose to venture out to the city. That's when we met each other" his hand reached for hers and she smiled.

  
Tommy studied Nick for a moment, something about him seeming all to familiar. "I believe I do know you, I just can't find how"

  
Nick shrugged & his eyes shifted to Jordan, nervous for him to find out his relation to the Buchanons. "Met in the war perhaps?"

  
Tommy disagreed quickly "No, I was to young for the war & by the time I wasn't, the war was finished. I always thought you would find someone your age Jordan"

  
"I'm only 35."

  
Disregarding anything that man had to say he continued "Say Jordan, how are those friends of yours? I haven't heard from Daisy & Tom in quite awhile, almost as long as you. At least not since their names were nearly tarnished with that bastard Gatsby"

  
Jordan froze as Nicks Eyes darted to the man across from him. 

  
"That was the girls name!" Marlene exasperated.

  
"Ah Yes, the Buchanons. Its been quite a long time since we've spoken to the Fays as well, Hope they all recovered from that incident"

  
"Jordan how come you didn't mention her to me when we spoke? You two are still friends aren't you?"

  
"They must be. A slight skid in reputation doesn't seem to keep her away from anybody." Tommy winked over at her before continuing. "I remember when we were younger, the two of you were nearly inseparable. I remember when you were children your parents had the two of you ride horses together. Everyone always considered the two of you family-"

  
Tired of reminiscing on anything having to do with Daisy Buchanon she explained "Yes, Daisy Fay & I had been very close, Daisy Buchanon is a completely different woman & she as well as her greedy husband will certainly get no respect from me"

  
James sat up in his chair to speak, his voice loud & strong "What a ridiculous way to feel. The two of you had been so close- & Tom Buchanon is a good, hard working, highly respectable man. The type of man we wanted you to be with"

  
"So a rich man, his selfish & brute ways are unimportant?"

  
Nick could barely stand to listen. He was rather tired of Louisville, tired of being disregarded, tired of the judgment that came with their upstanding wealth, tired in general. As he sat he held in a burst of rage made of grief and secrets no one else at this table would ever hear of. He knew her family would never accept him as he wished, but to have the nerve to compare him to Tom Buchanon made him sick.

"He's a man" James growled "Not just rich-"

  
"No, no that's right I suppose you'd prefer a man of old money, who believes it is his right to keep a woman in her place, with an encouraged pass to come & go & do as he pleases. God forbid someone make something of themselves. Well despite your wishes I think my life has turned out just fine, thank you. I am no Daisy Buchanon"

  
“We’re well aware of that” James spat.

  
Before another argument could begin the old wooden clock in the corner struck 8. Ready to rid herself of this dinner happily Meredith stood. "Time to go everyone. Who is all riding with who?"

  
\-------------------------------

 

Jordan, Katherine, & Nick all walked out to their car relieved they were alone for the first time that day. Pulling out of the drive, following the others Nick thought on dinner as well as the past few days & set his hand on her knee. "You will never be another Daisy Buchanon" he mumbled, careful not to let katherine hear.

  
She nodded, taut from the conversation at dinner. "I almost don’t believe- they are so much like them and they don't even see it."

  
"Like who mommy?"

  
Forgetting her daughter had been listening in she turned to her with a comforting tone. "No one darling"

  
"I don't like the way Tommy looks or talks to us."

  
"Me and you both sweetie" Nick called out.

  
Jordan began to smile, placing her hand delicately on the back of his neck. “I know my darlings. He's only going to be around for a night, once it's over we never have to worry about him again”

 

 

  
Arriving at the Seelbach Nick put the car in park. All stepping out Jordan held tight to Katherines hand as they carefully crossed the street. The horror of Myrtles accident never left her completely. Nick never thought the accident would have such a hold on her as it did until he later came to find she was no longer the 'Careless Driver' he once knew her to be.

  
Walking into the grand hotel Nick got a wave of heartache feeling as if he was at Gatsbys once again. The party was in full swing with only the richest, most extravagant of all of Louisville in attendance.

  
Servers walked around handing out crystal glasses of fine champagne while a bar was spotted on the top floor above the ballroom. Dancing was held on the main level & up the stairs others were mingling & laughing their way through the night.

  
Katherine gasped at the beauty of the hotel, enchanted by the golden castle she saw it as walking her way through. Jordan smiled, holding tightly to her daughters hand, waving & talking her way through the crowd.

  
“My is that Jordan Baker?”

  
“Well little Miss. Baker”

  
“What a darling little girl”

  
These were just a few of the things Jordan & Nick had been told as they entered, along with a few harsh glares & hushed whispers of how Despicable she was for the choices she'd made, how terrible she made her family look, but eventually up the stairs Nick- relieved no one inquired about who he was relaxed along the railing with Jordan & Katherine beside him.

  
"Reminds you of then, doesn't it?" Jordan looked over to Nick, reminiscent of their passed years at the old parties they attended so frequently. She looked down at the dancers & back on a grand palace filled with thousands of wild and adventurous people shed never managed to remember, of dancing till the night was day and old friends and lovers who remained their in time.

  
In the crowd below she swore she saw herself, a girl no older then 23, in an eccentric black dress with gold & silver beading smiling coolly at a man who looked at her as if she were the stars in the sky. My how she loved to be looked at that way.

  
Meanwhile Nick could not bring himself to smile, picturing a wonderful man in a room so much like this that was never to be seen again. Looking around he watched as these polite smiles hid the lies beneath their pearly white teeth. Money was only a deception, one that, as long as people like Gatsby were ridiculed yet people like this were praised and respected, he refused to fall under.

  
"Nick!"

  
Taken away from his thoughts he saw Jordan staring back at him as a much older women stood beside her, chuckling to herself.

  
"As I was saying, Nick, this is an old friend of the family. Agnes Wells- She grew up with my mother."

  
"Times sure do change, don’t they dearie? Now, Mr.Carraway tell me about yourself”

  
He sighed, in no mood to explain anything to any of these people, knowing the way his words would be twisted and turned just to be spit back at him as time goes on.

Awaiting for him to speak, with little excitement he had no choice.

"Well" he sighed "I'm her husband, I came down from Minnesota about six years ago to work on bonds. I had left the war feeling restless and in need of something-"

  
"How nice dear. Jordan, will you follow me for a moment?"

  
Jordan’s smile fell short, wanting to apologize to Nick once more for dragging him on through the dirt she had been dragged through for far too many years.

Reluctantly she agreed, not wanting to start a row so early in the night with one of the most respected women in the county. With a deep breath she fixed his tie before walking away, her eyes meeting his. "Ill be back shortly"

Drifting away, the old woman leaned in next to her. "I don’t believe your mother would agree to something like this. I don’t even believe your father would”

  
Jordan laughed for a moment “though I suppose you’re a little late to object, why do you say that?"

  
An all knowing smile cracked half way across her mouth. "Though you might be able to fool them you cannot fool me. I know of the Carraways, and I know they are... rather below you. Are you aware of what this might be doing to your reputation?"

  
And like the flickering of a candle, the conversation had gone out in Jordan’s mind. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Wells, but do believe me when I say I have never hid Nicks truths from anyone. What I have chosen to do with my life not my brother, nor you, nor anyone else in this town had been able to change since I was a young girl. I make enough money on my own what his status is has never been any of my concern. Besides, his impressive work in the business has done him just fine."

  
"Oh please" She hissed "Your mother taught you better then to think a woman alone could manage, and this is not about what he has become! It is about the name he carries. Don't play a fool with me girl. I understand my dear that you want to be the change you see in this world however I will tell you it has not changed in centuries and you cannot make a movement alone. Though he does clean up quite nice for a Carraway your only hurting you family-"

  
"My family is a 35 year old bondsman and a five year old girl who knows me as her mother. I thought, perhaps, I could come back and fix the family I once had in hopes that they had changed but it is my deep disappointment that they haven't, and you are one of the exact reasons why. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to get back too"

  
She strutted away. Restraining herself from smiling to harshly, surprised by the amount of joy coursing through her veins after telling the old bag off Jordan walked back over to her husband finding him exactly where she left him. "I'm sorry about that Nick. I should have known-"

  
"We have company" He muttered, seeming ever so discontented.

  
Unclear on what he meant she looked around, his eyes guiding her to what he saw.

Following him she saw the couple, an older woman with nearly white blonde hair in a brown gown, sequins spilled out from the mesh neckline around the bodice. Her husband, a healthy looking old man with silver hair and a three piece silver suit held her arm in his as they appeared in front of the Carraways.

  
Jordan’s jaw dropped slightly. It had been so long she hadn't thought she’d ever see them again. "Well, Mrs. Fay. Lovely to see you both. I wasn't expecting to find you here"

The older woman smiled brightly. "Oh Jordan. My it is so good to see you. Do you remember the wedding? It feels as if it was only a year ago my dear little girl walked down this aisle. You two looked fantastic that day. You should’ve been their Nicky"

  
"Yes I’m sure the war could’ve waited" he joked.

  
Restraining the laughter building up inside her Jordan smiled faintly as she thought on that disaster of a wedding. Daisy Fay had crumbled, left to be picked up by no other then Tom Buchanon, the monster of a man that turned her into the facade she now knew as Daisy Buchanon. At a time, before all the murder & framing she had set up Jordan did feel sorrow for Daisy. A dainty girl told to smile along till no one was left to force her was something she couldn't imagine doing. 

"It has been quite a long time, hasn’t it? We weren’t expecting to see you here. Either of you. We had heard you would be coming into town but hardly believed it until now. How have you been? Nick, you look wonderful might I add."

  
"We have been doing fantastic, truly. You?"

  
"Always the same with us dear. We've been meaning to talk you both"

  
"What about?" Nick inquired, worried of where this conversation could be heading.

  
"Oh so much Nick. We had heard quite alot about you both. We expected to hear from you about a wedding yet-"

  
"We wanted it to be private" Nick interjected, the last thing he wanted to do was argue about those damned invitations once more.

  
"Yes well, we just wanted to make sure-"

  
"Though your mother has told us alot of good things about you Nicholas we also heard some bad things"

  
"From who?" Now it was Jordan’s turn to intervene, not quite liking the tone Daisy’s father carried with Nick.

  
"Listen, we know about the trouble Daisy had gotten into. We also know the two of you hadn’t talked since. We wanted to make sure her little slip up wasn't going to ruin anything you girls have had. I believe your good influences on each other and I wanted to thank you for keeping her together during that little... mishap."

  
Jordan chuckled, to herself, knowing Daisy’s mother didn’t have a single clue as to what really happened.

  
"And I had heard, from Daisy’s husband your little... mishap Nick. I must say it's clear you’ve made up for it, and I’m glad you realized the type of people you should bring around"

  
"I’m not sure what you mean"

  
"Well that Gatsby was nothing but trouble for any of us. When I heard how you shunned Tom I almost couldn’t believe it but then I had heard how you invited them to the wedding and I could tell Jordan must have helped you move on. Bootleggers, thieves, these newly rich people, they’re no good for you”

  
_We are the newly rich, & Jordan despises your daughter as well_ so desperately wanted to spill out of Nick’s mouth, however he only firmly nodded his head once. “I see”

  
"We just... wanted to make sure everything remained alright between the four of you. And I must say congratulations to you both. Quite a surprise to hear about you Jordan, as for you Nicky, were glad you found her. We haven’t met Katherine yet but my have we heard so much about her. I'm sure her and Pammy would make lovely girlfriends"

  
The difference in compliments was made clear to Nick, though what stuck was the harsh words about Gatsby. The two of them had never known him, they should be thankful someone could love their daughter so much-

  
Jordan grasped Nicks hand, the anger set in his eyes clear to her. "Oh I don't know about that. She's much younger then Pammy"

  
"Well you were two years younger then she was and look at you now, decades later and still so close"

  
Jordan thought to herself how she must freshen up on her definition of what close had meant, certain it was the exact opposite of her and Daisy. Unable to stand them any longer however Jordan eyed her daughter down below on the other side of the ball room and smiled politely. "Yes well, I believe we must go searching for our daughter. I haven't seen her in awhile. Lovely speaking to you both"

  
"Oh so soon? Well yes then it was good speaking to the both of you as well. Im sure well do more of it in the near future?"

  
Pretending as if she hadn’t heard, Jordan continued to smile as she walked away with Nick down to the ball room.

  
As they walked over to Katherine a real, genuine smile went across Jordans face, realizing she no longer cared for the people here. She had her daughter, she had Nick, she had New York, & she certainly had her golf career. Anything leading up to that was now... simply unimportant.

  
Nick gazed over at her. "You seem rather content"

  
"I am. I'm no longer concerned with the Buchanan’s, the Fay's, or any these people for that matter. I've gotten more then I ever wanted without them, no reason to want to change anything now"

  
The jazz began to pick up & Jordan took Katherines hand, twirling her around once.  
Loud laughter could be heard as Katherine spun.

After, she saw a few girls about her age running off on some sort of adventure. One little girl turned around, waving at her to follow. Excited she finally met other girls her age to play with she scurried off, leaving the married couple standing in the middle of the ball room.

  
One of the servers passed by. Nick watched Jordan as she took a glass from the silver trey, a clear liquid trembling in her glass. Flashing him a cool smile as she stood Nick felt as if they were at Gatsby's once again. As if he was seeing her walk towards him with a look in her eye that both frightened and intrigued him, as if they were that young couple at the party doing anything they can for a hint of adventure, or a first dance that didn’t end the way he thought it should all over again. He reached his arm out to her, the 23 year old golfer he felt a tender curiosity towards. "May I have this dance?"

  
Jordans smile widened remembering fondly the first time he had asked that question. She took his hand as he spun her around.

  
She laughed as she twirled into his arms. His touch had always been so tender, she remembered even then how she wouldn't rather dance with anyone else.

  
The song came to a full. The couple held each other their, his hands grasping her waist while her arms dangled around his neck as they stood in the middle of the room. He loved the way she danced, loved when his eyes rested on her how anyone else became so small, as if she was the only one in the room.

Minutes later A strong hand tapped Nick on the shoulder. Turning he saw Tommy standing over him with a polite smile on his face that Nick could not reciprocate.

  
"Mind if I have this dance?"

  
Nick looked over at Jordan before agreeing. Jordan shrugged at Nick, reassuring him it would be fine. Reluctant, but feeling far to old not to trust her he gestured over at his wife "Sure, I suppose I'll look for Katherine then"

  
"Thank you, Mr. Carraway"

  
Not necessarily happy with the idea Nick only gave him a small assuring nod before walking away.

  
To Jordan’s disappointment the song was slow and Tommy, the gentlemen that he is put his arm out to grasp her hand as the other wrapped around her shoulder. The two gently swayed back and forth with the other dancers.

  
"So, Tommy, may I ask why you wanted a dance?"

  
"Just, memories. You look absolutely stunning tonight"

  
She shook her head. "I'm married now,"

  
"I know, it's merely a compliment"

  
She said nothing, her diminishing smile giving way to the thought that she was not enjoying him a bit. 

  
Noticing this, he felt now was the time to talk about things they- she ignored, things that were never discussed between them.  
“You’re daughter looks so much like you”

With that classic Jordan attitude she smirked. “One would hope”

  
His smile turned bitter. He always felt her words had always been There most recurring issue. "Why'd you do it Jordan?"

  
"Tommy what on Earth are you talking about-"

  
"I always loved you. You explained, in a letter one year after disappearing that you left because you valued freedom & your independence more then anything else, that golf was the most important thing you had. Now your married, with a daughter even. I just needed you to know- I could've been that for you. I would’ve left with you- given you that same freedom you craved- you didn't have to leave"

  
She pursed her lips. Spilling out the truth she kept from him with the want to not hurt him, she realized, was better then this could ever be. "Yes, I did leave for those things- I didn't plan on my life going the way it has-"

  
"So it was a mistake- I knew you wouldn't-"

  
"A mistake I didn’t mind to make. Besides, that was nearly ten years ago. We were children. Things had changed & Nick, truthfully, I love him more then I thought I could love a man. Quite frankly I’m glad it turned out this way with him."

  
She watched as he swallowed hard while the hope that he had been the one to hold her heart all along disintegrated. "I could’ve been that man too. What about our promises- the things I could’ve given you…” he tried to explain, inching his hand toward her face with the want to touch her as he used to till she backed away. "I loved to watch you golf- you aren't as tough as you lead others to believe you were just woman enough for me-"

  
She held back a laugh that began to bubble up inside her at his words. "I had a strength most men feared, a dream many wanted to persuade me from, I saw what I wanted & let nothing blind me from that. Those promises were made of obligation- & I never needed you to give me anything as you so often assumed. My family pushed us together, you were a rich gentlemen & I was a girl who could use a man like that. You all- you only saw a picture of me painted by my family, by the society I was suffocated by. I wouldn't have been right for you- & why be miserable to save a face that didn't need to be saved? You are a good man Tommy, I hope you find someone but it is time I tell you it is not me"

  
He frowned, the words she uttered hard for him to grasp. A relief came over him though, a possibility for letting go. "You know their are many women in this town that wouldn't dare say anything you just had, yet your still the best choice out of all of them"

  
She had to smile at that "You might be mistaken, one of those girls could be just the gem for you."

  
He looked over to see Nick & Katherine approaching & turned to her, preparing himself to say goodbye. "Yes well, I suppose I should let you get back to your family. It was good talking to you my dear"

  
"Thank you Tommy, truly"

  
He patted Nick on the shoulder before he disappeared. Nick looked curiously at Jordan "How did that go?"

  
Thinking back on what she told him and how time has been ever changing, she looked at her husband and daughter & smiled blissfully. "It went well"

  
An eyebrow raised Nick smirked playfully "Should I be worried?"

  
She laughed as another song began to play.

They danced as a family while Tommy, Tim, and Meredith watched from the balcony above. "That Carraway, their is something about him... yet we know nothing of him. How was he even able to marry her under those circumstances?"

  
Tim took the cigar out of his mouth, a grey cloud forming infront of his face. "Mystery aint it? Well- I'm gonna make sure I figure it out before he leaves."

  
Meredith pulled her eyes away from the family for a moment, scowling at her brother. "Oh stop it. Look at how happy they are"

He snarled as he turned towards her "What do you care? You never like to see her happy-"  
"That isn't true, I had just been jealous. I had no want to meddle in her life with the want to ruin it completely. Tommy, if you truly loved her you would agree" In honesty she knew she was just tired. Tired of competing with someone in a contest they had no want to participate in. Looking at how content, how perfect they looked she only wanted the best for her sister & husband. 

  
“I have access to anything I please here, I’ll be sure to find something on him. We can work on this together.” Tommy muttered.

Tim smiled at him, their champagne glasses clinking together in harmony as their plan to destroy the happy couple set in their minds.

  
A loud boom went off and filled the hotel. Everyone looked over to see fireworks lighting up the night sky from the large window that exposed them to the outside world.

  
Katherine’s eyes glazed over in wonder as she looked up at the sparkling sky through the glass.

Her parents watched her in awe before Nicks gaze fell onto his wife. Placing his hand at the small of her back he reminisced on the first party they had gone to once more, how under the kaleidoscopic glow of the fireworks did he see the brilliant girl he wanted just as desperately all those years ago. He pulled her close to him, her body leaning against him as they watched on.

  
James had, from afar been paying close attention to the mystery that was Nick Carraway as well, watching him from the side while he & his wife spoke to the rest of the people at the party in hopes of fixing their tarnished reputations and to possibly score some more money. A part of him wanted to blame Nick, their marriage only adding to their social debt. He didn’t like him or his ties with them & he was going to find out exactly who he was if their was nothing left to do about him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes home from the party, reminiscing on the past & hard conversations ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very wordy chapter, but I really wanted to create the past I felt Jordan had, give a feeling of why she is who she is. Comments appreciated always.

Arriving home, not hearing a peep from Katherine nearly the whole way Nick turned to check on her, only to see her curled up sound asleep in the leather seat behind him.

Tapping Jordan on the arm she looked over as well, her heart melting at the site of the small girl holding tight to her teddy bear.

  
Watching as she slept Jordan whispered to him, careful not to wake the darling girl “Nick she’s to precious to wake her, one of us should carry her in”

  
Nick nodded, both of them opening up their doors before he got into the back seat to carry her in his arms.

  
The first to arrive at the house Jordan unlocked the door as they all stepped inside, a breath of relief that the party had finally ended.

  
Nick tip toed up the steps with Katherine to the bedroom, setting her down peacefully in her bed. He tucked her under the safety and warmth of her blanket before he walked out, closing the door just enough to keep her undisturbed.

  
Reaching the staircase He could hear the rest of her families voices booming through the house telling him they had all arrived home. Heading down the steps he heard one or more of them say goodnight, assuming it was James, Marlene, & Tim as his wife & Meredith were the only ones left once he met them downstairs.

  
Meredith sighed as she turned to the couple. “Well, I’ll be on the balcony if anyone needs me” She mentioned before she left them in the entrance way.

  
Jordan eyed her husband before Walking up to him to fix his tie, thinking about what she assumed would remain a terrible night now she didn’t want to end. “I think I’ll join her. Would you like to come with?”

  
Nick shook his head, no interest in spending any more time with her sister then he already had that day. “No, thank you I think I’m going to turn in for the night”

  
She nodded in agreement, assuming that was what he would say. “Alright, well goodnight darling. I won’t be up so late”

  
Leaning in for a kiss Jordan then headed up the steps, stopping halfway to rest against the banister. She looked down below at Nick for a moment, a blissful smile spread across her light red cheeks. “Mr. Carraway, had anyone told you you’re a fantastic dancer?”

  
Gazing up at her he smirked, their was always something about that smile of hers. “I believe I’ve heard it once or twice. This woman at a party told me once, a famous golfer, perhaps you know her?”

  
“Never met her”

  
“Well you’d be lucky too, she’s a hell of a woman”

  
They laughed, Jordan carrying herself up the steps once more. “Goodnight darling”

  
“Goodnight”

She walked through the halls till she found herself looking into the room once shared between her sister Meredith & she. The small beds were gone, the once pristine lavender paint now chipped. Staring at the wall sge slowly stepped in, thinking on the night she left. Now everything shed left behind was nowhere to be found, as if she was never here to begin with. 

  
Refusing to think anymore on it she stepped out of the room & closed the door behind her with a trembling smile, once more going to find her sister.

  
At the end of the hall she opened the door to the balcony finding Meredith in one of the white metal garden chairs, snapping her head over to see who had joined her.

  
Slowly Jordan appeared in the moonlight that shined over the house. “Mind If I sit with you?”

  
Skeptical as to why she seemed so nice after what occurred earlier Meredith studied her for a moment, Ultimately nodding. "Oh- of course. I don’t mind the company”

 

  
They sat in silence for awhile, only looking up at the stars as they twinkled amidst the navy sky in the cool night air. They hadn’t done this since they were much younger, children mostly. Meredith remembered when she and Jordan would sneak up to the roof top from their bedroom during the summer nights when their was no where else to escape. To the two of them the Home their father built was more of a comfort then the people inside of it.

  
Jordan’s eyes shifted over to her sister, watching as Meredith drifted in thought. She cleared her throat, breaking the silence between them. “Though it might not have been your intention I should thank you for inviting Tommy here tonight”

  
Confused Meredith quickly turned to her, eyebrows knitted together carrying a quizzical smirk on her face. “Thank me... Whys that?”

“I left a few to many things unspoken when I left. Seeing him was a way to finally confront what I tried desperately to avoid, you allowed me to do that”

 

Her mouth hung open for a moment figuring how to respond. My how her sister had grown. Jordan was never one to apologize, or own up to much of anything, especially when they were younger. Thinking about there mother, there past, Jordan, & the last few days she explained “You just, you could have been the belle of the ball. Second to Daisy of course but when you walked into the room everyone would stop for a moment. Before you completely dove into sports that is. You could’ve had all of Louisville in your hand and you didn’t want a single bit of it. I blamed you for everything that went wrong”

  
Jordan chuckled at that. “I never made it easy being your sister" 

Meredith nodded along, "And now you're married, exactly what the family wanted And you didn't... how did that happen?"

"I was younger then my dear, things had changed" 

"But Tommy Day seemed so perfect"

"No, he looked perfect to everyone else- mother loved him, the family loved him, & though it isn't the only thing Nick came with far Less sacrifices. Besides, clearly someone else has an eye for him" she said, eyeing her sister curiously.

Meredith shook her head, laughing slightly "No, he has other interests & truly I think IT was only because he was yours. I just never would've imagined... when Aunt Sigourney told us you had a daughter I almost didn't believe it. She is so much like you Jordan"

Jordan smiled thoughtfully "She is, isn't she?" 

 Nodding, she continued "What do you think momma'll say? I mean you seem to be doing well- but you know how mother can be"

Exhaling a deep breath Jordan looked up wondering the same. "I don't know. I hope shell be a completely different woman then the one we had known before"

“Why are you seeing her again? I know she’s alive, but its not as if she was truly their before we thought she died anyhow”

  
“I want answers. Women don’t just leave their families without an explanation. I want to believe she was ridden with grief, and now has made peace with it while in turn, is wanting to make peace with her children. And I suppose she needs to speak with me”

  
Meredith took a deep breath, rubbing her deep red lips together “I wouldn’t dare tell James this, but I do miss her. I was excited when Auntie said she had come home, but James wouldn't hear anything of it. Im surprised he wanted you to stay here considering how long it had been & what happened"

  
“I didn't believe he wanted to see me either. I almost didn't show, but I thought if I'm going to see our mother I suppose I should see you all as well"

  
She stretched her hand over her sisters  “Well, I'm glad you did. We might have been terrible to one another but I did miss you. And Though James always threatened to throw us out if we ever spoke of you or mother again I knew he missed you as well”

"Throw you out?"She spat "This is our fathers house, we all belong to it- I'll tell him to mind-" 

"Please don't" Meredith pleaded "You have no idea the type of row you'd start between us all if you did. Just promise me if you do see mother that you'll tell her her other daughter misses her all to much"

  
Jordan’s heart ached for a moment, seeing not the woman she was speaking to but the little girl, with short curly hair & sweet eyes she grew up with. A twinge of guilt crept up on her. Is this what she had left behind? A broken sister, an all to controlling brother and a younger brother with no sense of direction? If she hadn't, how would things have went?

  
She looked down at her hands in her lap reminding herself that she Couldn't have stayed, she was not her siblings keepers, & instead nodded that she would.

Meredith looked over at her knowing precisely what she was thinking. She smiled gratefully, thinking they may not have spoken in years but she still knew her sister all to well. “Don’t hate him Jordan. He may be awful but you should understand the loss he had to go through. He became the new man of the house. I think losing mother, then daddy, then you took something away from the James we once knew. You two always had your problems but after you left it was different. He’s cold, damn near cruel. I think losing three of the most important people in his life scared him, forced him to take control of everything he could so he wouldn’t lose anything again. You two are fairly stubborn if you hadn’t known ”

  
“We all lost something!” Jordan spat. Though she rarely lost her temper, being known for the cool, calm demeanor she always carried her brothers pity, her fathers death and seeing the aftermath unveil in front of her created a rage she couldn’t hold as she did so often with everything else. She continued “He didn’t care to lose me because he knew I was never going to give in to what he, and every other living member of this family wanted. I had to leave for it was either stay & mold into the darling Jordan Baker everyone wanted or leave and keep the family from having to suffer for my own desires. Daddy died & mother was hardly ever their to begin with. He never had to become the man he is now”

  
“Well he is and you weren’t their to stop him” Merediths eyes pierced into her, reminding her of all that they’ve dealt with. “Now keep your voice down. Though you have no problem bickering with him I hear enough of that brute already. Please, do me that favor”

 

 

Meanwhile Nick found his way to the bar, only to be disappointed in finding James nursing a glass of whiskey in the same exact room. With no real want or reason Nick took the seat across from him.

  
James smirked. He had been waiting to speak to Mr. Carraway since they’d arrived. Setting the bottle in between the two he grabbed another glass from behind the counter. “Mr. Carraway- Nick, care for a drink?”

  
Remembering why he came in here he nodded. “Thank you”

  
His eyes lifting from the bottle to Nick every few moments he poured it halfway before sliding the glass over, raising his own before taking a drink & placing it back on the table.

  
Nothing said between the two Nick took his glass, wanting to try to form some kind of conversation with his now brother in law. Looking up at James he recalled on the last few hours “What a night hm?”

  
James, preferring the silence put his glass down once more, sighing out of exhaustion. “Yes, I suppose it was. You know for as long as you’ve been apart of the family I must say we don’t know very much about each other, do we Nick? ”

  
Nick shook his head, almost out of embarrassment. He knew now the reason Jordan never spoke about her siblings however when finally meeting them he desperately wished she had. “Not a bit”

  
“Yes, yet you have my sisters hand, are the father to my sisters child and I barely know a thing about you… but I suppose I can forgive all that. Jordan can be quite secretive can’t she?”

  
James watched Nick carefully, waiting, hoping for him to respond in a way that might spark trouble for the couple.

  
Refusing to fall prey to his ways Nick simply disagreed. “I wouldn’t say so”

  
James barked out a laugh “Come now Carraway she’s my sister. She joined a sport we never wanted her to, used to sneak out to practices she never should’ve had in the first place, I mean she ran off & became famous then married someone without so much as a phone call. I know she’s sneaky”

  
Once more the bitter remembrance of the Summer of 1922 came to haunt him, thinking of the night he left her on the porch of the Buchanon mansion. Sitting across from her brother Nick refrained from thinking up her past behaviors anymore, shoving them away from the front of his mind as if that whole mess never occurred. Desperate to change the subject he focused on her father. “I thought her father wanted her to play golf?”

  
“My father was to busy trying to save our family. He wasn’t thinking on the mistake she was making. Our reputations nearly died between the three of them. The rest of us fought tooth and nail with her against it. The fool she was making herself out to be, a female sporting star… I didn’t want to imagine”

  
Nick shrugged “Doesn’t seem so foolish now”

  
The smile James forced upon his face was quickly chipping away. He did not choose to speak with the man he despised, the man who ruined his families reputation just to be embarrassed once again. “Yes well, I suppose with such a well to do husband its easier to hide from the scandal. Now tell me Me. Carraway, what do you actually do?”

  
Nick could tell he struck a nerve within the man. He didn’t want to cause any trouble but he couldn’t sit and listen to another man, much more her brother, take away from all she’s done. He took another drink and replied “I work with a man named Walter Chase in bonds”

  
James studied him for a moment, remembering the way their aunt had spoke about their house he wondered how he could afford it with a job like that. “Yes I heard before, but I don’t believe you. To be able to afford such a grand house like my aunt told us you had you must be living off of your families inheritance, but I’ve never heard of your family before so I don’t truly know if your that well to do anyhow. You better be, for reputations sake but the two of you don’t seem to care much about that either!” James began to rant on, his words a mumbled, excited mess as he shouted them.

  
Once calmed he took a long drink from his glass, shoving the burning liquid down his throat before slamming his glass onto the countertop. With a heavy breadth he looked at Nick with those same threatening eyes.  "Tell me Carraway, is my sister the main provider for the family?”

  
Slightly offended Nick did his best to chuckle. “I never had an interest in your sisters money. Yes my parents live a fantastic life in Minnesota but I craved more after coming home from the war. I fair fine, having my own office I run my own financial operations alongside my boss. Jordan is doing fantastic in the sporting world- she made the cover of vogue not to long ago. Even plays internationally now. We do well together”

  
If James held any tighter to his glass he was sure he was to break it. His teeth grinded together like sandpaper yet he smiled as polite as he could. “That doesn’t bother you that a woman aids in taking care of your home? I’m no longer surprised by anything having to do with the two of you, but I’m sure reporters eat you alive”

  
“Whole town hates us, but Jordan is her own woman. I would never take that away from her”

  
James had exhausted himself from any further polite conversation, gaining nothing but more hatred for the man across from him. “That’s part of my problem Carraway. If anything we wanted her to find a man that would. I’m sure you think she does, but think about it Nick, Jordan is her own woman, too independent for her own good- do you truly think she wanted the life she has now? Being a wife, a mother, doesn’t sound like something she would agree to. She certainly didn’t when we tried to put her up to it- with the richest man in the county. Even then she refused, so unless she had to, I don’t believe she would be married to you”

  
“How do you figure?”

  
“I think you tricked her, I think the both of you were careless so you made an even more careless mistake. I mean its rather funny you hadn’t been around long before the two of you lived together in this house- which my aunt continuously states she had no business buying- only to have a daughter not much later. If none of that had happened I don’t believe she would’ve married you, she would have been free to live as she liked and you wouldn’t have had to stay in New York as my aunt said you had tried to leave a little before that. She’s hard to deal with but money, to a nobody like I believe you are might make it easier”

Feeling a burning heat rise to his cheeks Nick refused to say a word. He Couldn't so much as admit that he was right, that Nick was far too poor to marry her then without causing trouble for himself & Jordan. The money however, though many people mentioned it in the past & rumors of him using her only for his greed spread throughout New York he would always remind himself that they were never true. It angered him, how selfish people thought him to be yet he said nothing. He knew he couldn't defend them if his silence was the very thing to protect them from her families vicious path.

"I suppose if things had gone this way in a more traditional sense, & you were as well off as you so claimed to be I would thank you, however— ”

 James voice buzzed in Nicks ears yet he was deaf to him once more. He knew If things had gone as traditionally as her brother wished he never Would've had the chance to see her at the altar & in knowing that was he thankful everything turned out the way it had.

 

 

On the balcony the women were still talking, catching up as if Jordan had never left.

  
Meredith looked over to her, a solemness about her when she spoke “Why did you disappear? You never said goodbye, not even a note.”

  
Jordan’s smile began to fall. She knew she hurt them deeply when she vanished yet the pain from the death of their father, the pain from the hatred her family released on her was far to much. “I had to get away. Meredith you know as well as I do this town, this city never gave a damn about me unless I did what they asked. I was not proper nor silent enough for any of you. I was never going to become who I am now had I stayed. James didn’t want me around anyhow if I was going to ‘parade on as if my reputation means nothing to me’”

  
Meredith nodded, her sister was absolutely right. Jordan was different, the whole family hated the fact. Often times she remembered Jordan being alone throughout her girlhood, she had her friends of course but Meredith knew she was still very much alone in a place like this with nowhere else to go. Daisy was perhaps her closest thing to an escape. She remembered, after their father passed how terrible James was towards her. As if he’d held in all his passed rage & grief just to release it onto Jordan. From sun up to sun down that entire week would Meredith hear them at eachothers throats, James blaming her for the deaths everyone knew she didn’t cause, spewing his hatred for her passions, how angry he got when all she did was mouth him back. James was a monster Jordan had no problem facing, Meredith was terrified of both of them. “Our brother is nothing like our father is he?” 

Jordan chuckled “No, not in the least”

  
Meredith began to laugh harder. “I remember, when we were children, Mother would have me seated in her lap to fix my hair as the two of you played with the toys father would bring each of you home. You wanted to learn how to play solitaire and James quickly grabbed the deck away from you saying ‘girls don’t play cards'. You tried to grab them again & he ran off. Mother warned you not to chase him but you were already on your feet, dashing up the stairs behind him. I can still hear her shouting as the sound of you dragging him down the stairs played off in the background. You gave him his first black eye that night”

  
They both began to laugh hysterically. “I did fight with the boys quite a bit didn’t I?”

  
“You gave them a run for their money. Mother was in a constant state of disapproval. Father would never tell her this, but that night, when she went after you to punish you I could hear him mutter ‘That’s my girl, my Jordan'”

  
The laughter began to die down, Jordan’s smile quivering as she remembered the gentle smile, his warm sweater vests he always wore, the vague scent of cigars that wafted around him and the pine he always smelled like after cutting wood during winter. Everything he’d ever taught her… She gave herself a lot of credit for her illustrious career, but she was most thankful to the man that is her father. She remembered how at just five years old she would watch him from the back door as he so graciously swung his club, the ball flying across the freshly cut grass. Her father was so excited about the idea of a woman in the sports world.

  
“You were his favorite” Meredith added knowing just from the look of her what she was thinking about.

  
Drifting from her memories she looked ahead to comfort her sister “But you were mothers favorite, out of the two Of us at least”

  
Meredith leaned over to her “Only because I did what she wanted without any trouble” She laughed. Jordan always gave their mother a hard time. Jordan wanted short hair, her mother made sure it remained long & curly, Jordan liked black, mother only let her wear white or pink or something floral & so unlike her sister, she wished to play golf, her mother forced her to play piano for as long as she could. It was a constant battle between them, & Meredith was much easier to tame.

  
Jordan laughed with her. She was a good girl, but uncontrollable. Her father told her so “Yes, but I was also his first. His first daughter, I mean. He loved all of us but there is something special about that. I know if another child were to come into the picture Nick would always have a special place for our first little girl”

  
“She’s darling Jordan, so much like you. I wish I could’ve met her sooner”

  
Jordan pursed her lips together, wishing she would have as well, as it was though.

  
The two stared at each other for a long while. “I’m sorry. For all of it. I just refuse to forgive James over the grief we all had felt. You could come with us, back to the city you know. You’re older now, you don’t have to live in a cage anymore”

  
Meredith shook her head slightly, a rather discontent frown stretching across her face. “No I can’t Jordan. Leave everything I’ve known for a place that has nothing to offer me? Why on earth would I do that? I am not you & this house is not my cage- my place is here”

  
Jordan nodded, knowing as much as she despised the ways of her hometown it worked rather well for the rest of them. She held no resentment, her sister was not her- she knew that just as well.

  
“Promise you’ll let me visit though, won’t you?”

  
Jordan smiled genuinely “Of course”

  
Meredith stood, stretching as she turned to Jordan. “Well, I suppose we’ve had to much of a good time to seem like each others sisters. I should get to sleep”

  
“As should I” Jordan added, sighing as she got up from her chair. “My husband is probably up with Katherine wondering just what I’ve been up too”

  
Her mouth crinkled in humor, happy for how well her sisters life has gone for her. “He seems to love you so much Jordan, we were fools to think you belonged with Tommy. I bet your marriage has been blissful”

  
A warm, tender feeling came over her thinking of Nick. If it were 5 years ago, never in a million years would she have thought this was where she would be yet there they were. They certainly had their troubles, but those never amounted to much in the grand scheme of their relationship. What she had with him & the life she now lead was enough for her. “It is” she replied, her voice thick with the loving memories that ran through her mind.

  
Meredith laughed airily, beginning to walk inside she turned to her sister before sliding open the glass door. “Goodnight Jordan”

  
Saying nothing Jordan nodded, taking a moment to be thankful for all she had before walking in herself.

 

 

In the bar James went on reminding Nick of the problems he & the rest of Jordans family had with their marriage, Jordans past, and how her Aunt Sigourney, who Nick seemed to be more exhausted by with each story he'd heard, told James already so much about the kind of man she thought Nick Carraway was.

  
Nick stared at him from across the table. Hearing him drone on & on, the drink in his hand now leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. As angry as he was he refused to argue him, not in the middle of the night only to make himself look worse then he already had to her family. He loved Jordan and Katherine with a ferocity he never thought he would have, considering the way they were and how they met. He had to remind himself that their was absolutely nothing the people of this town, or anyone anywhere else could say that would change that. He only listened, occasionally giving James a short response & slight head nod. “I see”

  
James smiled politely before turning to wash his glass. As the water turned off James looked over at him. “I do hope our conversation has led you to understand my strong distaste for You, Mr. Carraway. Though You've told me absolutely nothing i feel as though I've learned quite enough about you as well, & I Don't like it. However you two are married, have been for far too long & are doing to well for me to step in now. The rest of the household, besides Tim seems to enjoy you A lot. I have to learn to live with the idea of the two of you... I suppose I should retire”

  
His jaw clenched, forcing himself to remain composed Nick nodded “Yes, as do I"

James turned to him once more before leaving the room. "I say its in both of our Interests to keep this conversation between the two of us. The last thing I need is my sister to bother me about trying to haggle you. You've kept quiet this long, a little longer shouldn't be a problem..."

Nick huffed, watching as he finally disappeared. Taking a deep breathe he slumped into his stool. The people of this town were finally taking their toll on him. He had become utterly exhausted with everything this simple place had brought him.

Looking at the glass in his hand he took the last sip of his drink before setting it on the counter. Gazing up at the clock perched on the wall he knew it was far too late for him to sit here, thinking about choices he didn’t make knowing the choice he had made, happily, was just upstairs.

Standing up he left the bar to go up to their room. The further he walked the longer the halls seemed to stretch.

He had to remind himself no matter what her brother, her aunt, or any other busy bodied person in this town told him he knew it couldn’t be true. He knew he loved Jordan, that it was never about her money either. Just as it was with her. He remembered how it was when he first tried to leave her, that phone call, the day at the cemetery, neither of them regretted how things went. 

Getting to the bedroom door, just about to turn the knob Tim appeared leaning against the wall beside him.

  
“Hey” Tim hissed

  
No longer in the mood to speak, Nick, looking utterly worn turned to him.

  
His eyebrows creased together Tim stared at Nick for a moment, pointing his finger at him. “I don’t know much about you, but I don’t like you here. Bein married to my sister, causing trouble for the rest of us. Its not right, not traditional. I don’t trust you or whatever this is- my father sure as hell wouldn’t either. I’m gonna find out who you are Carraway- I can promise you that”

  
Fearful of what he could find out, in no mood to argue Nick went on to explain “I get your upset. But We’re married, happily. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get into our room”

  
Before he could move past him Tim placed his hand on the door knob, holding it tight, looking Nick straight in his eyes. “We’ll see, you’re married for now Carraway”

  
Unsure of what that meant, thinking he couldn’t possibly try to send Jordan & him into divorce he Shook his head. Once he caught a chance to grab the door handle, tugging onto it nearly pushing Tim back he got into their room. Quickly he shut the door behind him, closing themselves off from the rest of the house for the night.

  
Nick exhaled, the pitch black room marred only by the shallow moonlight that peered through their window.

  
The silhouette of his wife extended on their bed, his daughter laying safely in hers gave him a comfort he hadn’t felt since this whole trip began. He never thought he would find a place that would leave him longing for the streets of New York until they’d came here, the longer he stayed the more he wished for the life New York breathed & the privacy it so promised everyone that lived their.

 

  
_“I like large parties they’re so intimate. Small parties their isn’t any privacy”_

  
The words echoed in his mind as he laid beside her, his arm draped gently over her waste. Restless he opened his eyes, his mind on the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. Only now did he truly understand what she meant that night, why she valued her secrecy so much considering the people that surrounded her youth.

  
He watched her for a long time after that. The woman he saw before him was nothing like the Jordan Baker he’d pictured her to be all those years ago. Piecing together every bit of her past he reminded himself of the woman he saw when he first met her, how elegant  & frightful she was, to the woman he thought he knew, the liar, the careless one, to the woman he married & now the young girl he only just met. If this trip had been for anything he had to think it was for him to see Jordan with a clarity he felt he wouldn’t have had without.

  
Feeling the weight of her husband laying on the bed her eyes fluttered open. With a small, sleepy smile on her face she turned over only to find him looking at her with the most tender gaze.

  
Knowing it must be awfully late, surprised to find him so awake her voice, tired & low reached out for him. “Penny for your thoughts Nicky?”

  
Watching her for a moment more he raised his hand up to her face, gently pushing back the loose hairs that covered her eyes. He had no want to tell her what was running through his mind so late, just wanting to take in the parts of her he hadn’t known she had. “I have no use for pennys tonight my dear”

  
Knowing by the look in his eye that something was bothering him, in a more serious tone she spoke as she sat up in their bed. “What’s the matter Nick?”

  
“Nothing. I was—"

  
“Mhm, what did my brother say to you- is that why you were gone so long?”

  
He sighed, she already knew. “I ran into James in the bar room. He said a lot about you, that I married you for your money. That you only married me out of obligation to our daughter. He doesn’t believe I am as well off as we led them to think. Sigourney, apparently, told him when I was first introduced to her she thought I was a gentleman, but nothing of husband material- said I didn’t even have the decency to do things the right way, that not to mention Katherine came to be just after I’d broken your heart” 

Jordan rolled her eyes, taking in a deep breath of air out of frustration. Worried over his concern for what her brother told him she cupped his face in her gentle hands, looking him in the eye. “Nick you know better then to listen to a word of that- don’t you? I know you didn’t give a damn about my money, it was one of the things id liked most about you. As for our marriage, had we planned on it happening so soon, or planned Katherine at all? No, but I thank god it happened. I love you, Nick Carraway, & Katherine very much. I don’t regret our time in the slightest”

  
Though she could see him beginning to relax, his strong hands now grasping hers, nodding all the while She still worried for a moment how Nick felt about all this, being thrown into the fire that was her family. It had to have been terribly overwhelming, he hardly knew they existed let alone who they were as people. She knew all about Nick, his past, his family, his time in the war & his days at Yale, yet he didn’t know a single thing about her from before shed come to New York. She’d always told him it didn’t hold much importance to who she was, a blatant lie shed tell every person that asked. Jordan Baker was not much for looking back, & up until this moment, laying beside the man she chose to share a life with that was how she liked it. “I suppose its time I tell you about my life here, isn’t it?”

  
Back in New York Nick never minded not knowing much about her childhood. It wasn’t even more then a few months before this trip that he found out she had siblings. He found out after having her Aunt over for dinner, when Sigourney mentioned something about Meredith that Jordan finally explained who her family was. He was surprised certainly, but never angry. He had no wish to bother her about her past before, however being here now, being thrown into the mess Jordan strived to get away from all those years ago he felt he must. He nodded with a crooked smile "Perhaps”

She should’ve told him long ago, but she was to prideful to do so. Now she knew she had know choice but to give every bit of herself to him.

“Well…” Where was she to start? Up until she moved to New York her life had been quite complicated.

“My mother was much like us. Daddy was from a very well respected family of Louisville. At the independence day ball of 1893 Eleanor May was thrown into the arms of James Baker, who was immediately enchanted by the strong willed girl with stunning grey eyes. You know, Daddy always said, even after their marriage fell apart that the moment he saw her was the moment he knew their would never be another woman worth so much to him. Now My mother never dreamt of children, but being in the position she was she knew it was bound to happen, so shed had a very certain image of how she wanted us to be. I remember she would come home from her meetings with the women of Louisville’s high society, to see James & I cooking or cleaning- she would begin on my father, shouting “I did not marry a man of money to have the children I bear him do the work of a servant! What in the hell are we paying them for?” Yes, you see she had a standard of what we should be doing & who we should be doing it with since birth, it was how Daisy & I grew up to be so close. Same with boys. Once, when I was a little girl I befriended a daughter of one of the maids, when my mother found out I wasn’t to talk to her again. Eleanor was always the “toughen up, straighten out” kind. If one of us would come crying to her she would threaten to, or she would simply strike us, telling us their was much more we could cry about, & as we got older, if it was about a boy, such as Tommy, she would go on reminding me & my sister that she wouldn’t hear a single word of it. That as young ladies such as ourselves it was our job to keep them happy enough to marry us. Do your makeup, smile along, keep quiet, that once we were married only was the time we could do as we please, as long as we can keep a secret. I remember once, I was five & entranced as I watched my father play golf in the backyard how quickly she pulled me away, telling me “little girls shouldn’t play sports”. For the remainder of that time I didn’t play hardly a second of golf. She said that same day “You want to learn something? Play piano, men love a woman who can make something of beauty” & that is exactly what I did for the next 9 years of my life. I became quite good, actually”

  
Nick chuckled gently. He couldn't picture her with that talent, never knew. “How come Id never heard you play?”

  
“The day I got my hands on a golf club was the day I swore I wouldn’t play again. I feel I would hardly know what to do with one now. You see when I turned 13 my mother sort of… gave up”

  
He looked questionably at her “Gave up?”

  
She nodded. “Not completely, but instead of her being home, she would most of the time be gone, during the day at least. Truly the only time I would see her is at night, during family events, & every Sunday for church. & we were to be on our best behavior as well or so help us god. You know with how she carried herself, forced us to carry ourselves, No matter how terrible everything had been considering her affairs, our fathers crumbling business, his alcoholism, & my own choices our reputations were fairly intact. Perhaps that is where I get it from”

  
Nick thought about it. Jordan was quite good at masking herself. It was one of the things he found most infuriating & intriguing about her. Once he spent more time with her it became more of a hidden language between the two, where only he could understand what she was doing, & now he knew why. “So, how’d you get into golf then?”

  
Her mind drifted back to Louisville, 1912. She was 13. “When my mother first decided to go messing around, my father put most of his time into us- the last piece of her he had left. I was able to play golf again, I had a coach, clubs, everything he wanted us to have that my mother would have taken away was given back to us. My mother stood against it, but she soon realized their was nothing she could do. My brothers, however, who equally despised everything I did tried to help her keep me in check. I always was the odd one out of the Baker family, I believe that’s why my mother was so forceful with me. By 1914 The house was in absolute chaos. Spending so much of his time with us my father neglected a lot of his responsibilities, afraid that his work would soon drive his children, his most prized possessions, away as well. If only he knew how much we respected him, that my mother would have left no matter what… well. My mother, afraid of our fortunes ending in shambles then tried her damnedest to find us suitable partners. That was when Tommy Day came into my life, & the exact reason why James & Marlene got Together so quick. Tommy was my secret blessing she told me. She would growl in my ear to keep me from running such a good man off. Things only getting worse Daddy finally had to put all of his time into trying to save our finances. He did- though he soon turned to alcohol for comfort. It was up to an 18 year old James & I, 15 at the time to keep everything else together & you can imagine how well that all went. My mother, just as cold & violent as she always was was their on occasion, but it made our lives no better, she kept our names out of the press though. James & Marlene finally married a year later- if you thought Daisys wedding was a disaster… I thank god my brother was married privately in a church. I don’t know how our family managed to maintain such a fine reputation, I thought for certain Marlenes family would have called the wedding off the way we behaved. Having Marlene around did make things easier around the house, that is until the war came. James left, mother seemed farther away then she ever had, daddy tried his best to keep himself, & his family together. It was our lowest point as a family. That was the time I truly got to know Marlene. When James came home, the war had ended things were relatively back to normal. I was spending more time with Daisy those days, we were very close back then. She wasn’t always this way Nick, you must believe that. Tom just, changed her. Which brings us to the wedding. What left that day, as I told you before was Daisy Fay. The night after the ceremony I just knew my whole life was about to change. Daisy was leaving, my mother was now nowhere to be found, I absolutely hated the man who was insistent on marrying me. For The first time in my life I felt I was alone & miserable in a place I would hate to be alone in. I just remember going to bed that night, slipping off my bridesmaid gown & crying myself to sleep” 

She pictured how blue the sky had been that night, staring out of her bedroom window, watching the stars through teary eyes, praying for a change. She could feel her throat start to close on her explaining to her husband. “The next- the next day—”

  
Her voice began to choke as Nick laid beside her, listening intently. Before he could tell her she didn’t have continue she swallowed hard, forcing herself to do so. “I found my father in the barn, his office at the time, on the floor. I thought he’d passed out but the closer I got—” 

Nick listened as she began to sob. Few times did she ever let herself become fragile & in those times only did this girl exist. "Jordan…”

  
“A-after that” She interrupted. If she was going to finish the story, which she needed to, she couldn’t fall for his comforting words just yet. “Once I told the family I spent all of my time either setting up arrangements or practicing. Any other time I was in a fight with James. I was sure one would end up killing the other by the time It was all over with”

  
She tried to laugh, but it did nothing to heal her. Laying their, looking into his eyes she thought about how Nick was the only person she’d ever told this story. Perhaps that’s what made him so special to her. She could picture this, having a sort of vulnerability around him, even all those years ago. Perhaps, to finally deal with it all, this trip, this man, was precisely what she needed.

Starting to calm herself, she continued. “A week later we had the funeral. That night my aunt was their. We all assumed my mother was dead, maybe of a broken heart, maybe of guilt, that maybe shed died first & that was why he—” No, she couldn’t bring herself to think it. “Anyhow, After his burial, the whole family gathered at my fathers house. I would walk around, trying my best to be as presentable as i could, along with the rest of my siblings but It was all so useless. Family & old friends would try to wish us well but every corner I turned all I'd hear is another whisper. 'Whatever will they do? Their mother was the only thing keeping them together' 'Perhaps its for the best, he was such a mess anyhow' 'Those children will be just as much a mess as their parents. They might fool the rest of the world, but you cannot fool family' & so on. I despised every single one of them. As the night went on Sigourney found me. Pulling me to the side she whispered for me to leave Louisville with her, that I could do more then I ever dreamt of doing here if I left. She knew how much I hated this town, was always worried for me growing up. Without even a moments thought I Quickly left the rest of my family as I dashed up the stairs, gathering only a few of my belongings before I escaped out of my bedroom window to meet her at her car. A few days after I arrived with her to New York, I phoned home to tell them i wouldn't be returning & hung up before anything more could be said. I felt not a single bit of remorse, fleeing my family. Once I settled into the city, fame found me quickly. I refused to speak of or to anyone in my family again, besides Aunt Sigourney, of course. She may be terrible at times Nick, but she was the only one besides my father that truly cared for me. Any time she visited Louisville when i was younger She'd spend most of her time with me, claimed me as the daughter she never had. I was, & still am thankful to her... That’s what happened Nicky. That’s everything. Thinking of it now I find it Hard to believe it was only 9 years ago, it seems so far away in my mind”

  
Nick was silenced. He thought he'd known of all the things that haunted her, but that was his wife. Jordan would hide even the darkest of her memory till it would be impossible not too, even to him. It was admirable & frustrating but he supposed she was as well. 

They laid their, quietly in each others arms like that for a while, lingering on the past until sleep found them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book she mentions her dads death, & she never talks about her mother so I wanted to explore how hard that had been for her, how her life as a somewhat high class girl that wanted to be independent in a time where they weren't supposed to be had been. & i always felt her childhood hadn't been easy & since she never mentioned her that it was mother to blame. I know it was long but i tried to fit in as much as i could. Hope you like

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one, a bit of a stretch for the beginning but it does get better. Hope you like & remember comments appreciated always.


End file.
